Be loved
by shivatatenshi
Summary: una mas de mis estupideces no se asusten que ya he regresado.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos he regresado, después de un buen merecido descaso he regresado con una historia, una historia corta; sorprendente viniendo de mi¿no es asi, no se preocupen seguiré escribiendo la porquería de full house, pero por diferencias con mis "socias" este se tardara en actualizar. He me aquí con una nueva historia de amor, no se que sea si angust, humor, romance o ¿que?... pero lo que si se es mi primera historia como solista¡sin ayuda de nadie!.

Advertencia.- los personajes no son míos, si no de masami kuramada, si lo hago es para divertirme y divertir a todo aquel que lo lea. Esta historia es shounen-ai así k en esta ocasión no esperen escenitas para adultos, bueno una que otra pero no se va a ver.

Nota.- es un universo alterno, así k olvídense de todo lo k saben de ellos, bueno no todo; solo recuerden como son físicamente.

**Be Loved**

**Te Quiero a Ti**

Dos chicos se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, sobre el fresco pasto, las personas iban y venían alrededor de ellos como la sombras que se producen alrededor de una fogata. Un alvino de cabellos color sakura, descansaba en el regazo de un peli-azul, admirando el rostro y como la luz que había logrado filtrarse a través del frondoso follaje delineaba la silueta de su acompañante. Este último atrajo su acompañante hacia si, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, susurrándole tres palabras que el no pudo comprender o no quiso hacerlo.

_Eres tan hermoso, cada día que paso a tu lado lo compruebo; desde la primera vez k nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que eras alguien especial…_

Un joven pelilila de unos 1.50 de altura caminaba desganado por un vestidor, trayendo puesto un short rojo hasta las rodillas. Poniéndose un gorro para natación azul _–¿por que nunca aprendí a nadar?-_ se reprendía a si mismo. Respiro hondo y salio del vestidor rumbo a la piscina. –_tu puedes, tu puedes-_ se decía a si mismo, mirando con miedo el agua desde la orilla. Decidido cerró los ojos y se arrojo teniendo como consecuencia que este se diera un golpazo, pues se había arrojado de bomba al chapoteadero. –haaayyy- articulo dolorosamente, temblando. –¿Por k hiciste eso?- le pregunto una voz, volteo de mala gana –por que quise respondió- enojado hacia el recién llegado. Topándose con un joven de 15 años aproximadamente, uno sesenta cinco de altura, tez ligeramente bronceada, cabellos añil y un rostro demostrando un poco de preocupación. –hee…- al pelilila se le había ido el aire ante la belleza del otro. –Veo que tu también vienes a natación- le sonrió gentilmente, lo tomo por los hombros y lo volteo hacia el otro lado. –Ahí es la clase para aquellos que no saben nadar- lo soltó y se retiro. El pelilila volteo hacia el, pero no lo pudo ver mas, suspiro pesadamente –gracias- agradeció a la nada y se encamino a la clase.

Al finalizar la clase, un desanimado joven se hallaba sentado en la orilla, sacando y metiendo arrítmicamente los pies en el agua. –_vaya perdedor que soy… puedo estar en el club de atletismo de la escuela pero no nadar¿eso no es estupido, es increíble que casi me ahogara-_ mirada desilusionado su reflejo en el agua. –No deberías preocuparte tanto, es apenas tu primera clase, con el tiempo mejoraras- trato de animarlo el mismo extraño sentándose a su lado, chapoteando con sus pies. Volteo hacía el –gracias…por ser tan amable conmigo- dijo apenado. –no hay de que- respondió, dejando de chapotear. – ¿Como te llamas?- pregunto viendo la luz reflejándose en el rostro de su acompañante rostro. -saga, y tu?- adquirió sonriéndole gentilmente de nuevo. –mu- respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_Eras tan amble, una que otra vez me esperaste en la orilla solo para darme ánimo, para lograr llegar. Cuando terminaba la clase, me esperabas en el vestidor y me dabas uno que otro concejo…_

-no llegaste ni a la mitad¿se te dificulta el nado de pecho?- pregunto preocupado, recargándose en una pared, trayendo un uniforme deportivo gris. –si, se me dificulta, avanzo tan poco que me frustro- admitió, desvistiéndose enfrente de el. Este sonrio y desvió la mirada hacia arriba –mas de una ves te he dicho que cuando nades lo hagas calmado, si no te hundirás, sin hacer fuerza o muy rápido, te mueves mucho y avanzas poco, sal a respirar cada vez que sea necesario, solo por que los demás aguantan mas la respiración no significa que tu debas aguantar igual…en el caso de nado de pecho tienes que hacer primero el braceo y después el movimiento de las piernas, no al mismo tiempo como los otros tipos de nados- dijo caminando hacia delante. –Son las ochos, ya me tengo que ir, adiós – se despidió. –si adiós- quitándose el gorro de natación.

_Nos conocimos durante el verano… al terminarse los cursos creí que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, pero gracias a Dios me equivoque…_

El joven pelilila mueve la cabeza en todas direcciones, inspeccionando su salón de clases, esperando encontrar alguien conocido. Al no reconocer a nadie, bajo la cabeza y camino hacia delante, buscando un lugar donde sentarse, siendo el elegido en 4ª silla en la fila de en medio, siendo la segunda banca de adelante hacia atrás. Dio media vuelta y salio apresuradamente del aura. Después de rondar por la escuela en busca de un conocido, camino triste a su salón, al solo encontrar personas que no le eran de su agrado. Se sentó pesadamente en su banca. –¿Cuando comenzará la clase?- susurro molesto. En ese momento un chico cayó sobre su banca, sorprendiendo en extremó al joven, que cayo de su silla del susto. –¡ya veras ayoros!- dijo entre risas, levantándose y regresando a pelear con otro muchacho, de estatura similar y cabello castaño. –¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- se burlaba el otro, esquivando a su compañero.

El pelilila, vacilo varias veces pero al final, se asomo por la banca, viendo a ambos jóvenes pelear. El moreno termino ganando, sentándose en la silla al lado suya. Rápidamente advirtió que la riña había sido provocado por una discusión de quien se sentaría en la silla que estaba a su lado. Mentalmente maldijo su suerte por tener que compartir el ciclo con idiotas. – hola pequeñín¿te asustamos?- le saludo el joven, sonriéndole. Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco y se sentó en la silla –nop…- negó, volteando en dirección opuesta. –si tu lo dices…- dijo burlón, volteando hacia el derrotado.

Este lo ignoro, se levanto y se puso a un lado del lemuriano –hola- lo saludo gentilmente. –Disculpa si te pegué o algo parecido- dijo un poco preocupado por el estado de el, aborchonando más al pobrecito. Volteo en dirección a el –¡hola¡no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada...¿saga?- dijo disminuyendo gradualmente su tono de voz, hasta convertirlo en un susurro, al enterarse que el no era nada mas que el dulce chico que había conocido durante las vacaciones, formándose una adorable sonrisa en sus labios.

_Créeme, nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz, el solo hecho de verte, me hizo dichoso. En ese instante reviví todos los instantes que pasamos juntos, pero tu…parecías no recordarme…_

–me alegra oír eso- dijo feliz, convirtiendo la sonrisa en un gesto de duda gradualmente, –¿como supiste mi nombre?- adquirió pensativo, posando una mirada penetrante en el, como si tratara de descubrí de donde lo había conocido. Una gota de litro salio del cráneo de el. –¡soy mu, nos conocimos durante el verano en los cursos de natación- le respondió, sonrosando, mirándolo a los ojos, esperanzado. El se sonrojo –oh…discúlpame, es que la gente se ve tan diferente sin esas tontas gorras, que no te reconocí- se disculpo, se sentía muy apenado por su error. –haa, no importa, es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo sentándose.

_No te preocupes, no me moleste por eso, solo me sentí un poco triste. Pero lo que en realidad me fastidiaba, era que me olvidaras mi nombre¿Qué tan difícil puede ser recordar mi nombre?…_

Ambos chicos se topan en la entrada del salón. –Hola saga¿como estas?- saludo, caminando alegremente detrás de el. –muy bien ¿y tu?- respondió, sentándose en su lugar. – Excelente- respondió depositando su mochila en su silla y ocupando el lugar de ayoros. –me alegra oír eso, Oye¿ no sabes a que clase tenemos primero hoy?- pregunto, revisando sus cuadernos. –Física I- respondió, admirando el rostro de su compañero. –gracias- agradeció, sacando un cuaderno cualquiera y poniéndole burdamente en la pasta con marcador "fisica". –¡hola!- saludo una chica detrás de ellos. –Hola- respondió mu, - buenas tardes- saludo saga. –¿Como se llaman?- pregunto, sonriendo para ambos. –yo soy saga y el es…- musito saga, - ¿como te llamas?- pegunto rápidamente, volteando en dirección a su acompañante. –mu- respondió fastidiado. – Yo soy shina- dijo entre risas la chica. –hola- saludo un pelirrojo, poniendo su mochila en la fila continua. –soy mime- continuo haciendo una reverencia e indicando que se presentaran. –hola, yo soy saga, ella es shina y el es myu- respondió apuntando a los nombrados respectivamente. -no soy "myu", soy "mu"- corrigió malhumorado. Los recién llegados comenzaron a reír, -no es para tanto vaquita- balbuceo la chica. Mu gruño.

–Hola saga- saludo un chico rubio, que mantenía los ojos cerrados. –Hola buda- lo saludo, golpeando sus puños en diferentes ángulos. –¿como te ha ido en el bachi?- Pregunto, sin dejar de sonreír. –Muy bien¿y a ti?- respondió. –Bien- respondió. –Bueno fue un gusto saludarte, pero tengo que volver a mi salón- se despidió saliendo del lugar. –¿se llama buda, que extraño nombre- murmuro mu, -no se llama así, en realidad ese es su apodo; es que el mocoso se cree parido por las hadas y es según el muy budista- le respondió. –¿Y cual es su verdadero nombre?- pregunto. – me diras que soy un idiota, pero no tengo ni la menor idea, aunque estuvimos tres años en la misma escuela, en estas vacaciones se me olvido su nombre- respondió entre risitas nerviosas. –Gracias a dios existen los apodos- agrego.

_Después de ese día, ya no me molesto que olvidaras mi nombre, después de todo "mu" no es un nombre tan común; además, te tomo menos tiempo de lo que pensé aprendértelo... _

Mu caminaba tranquilamente por los pacillos de la escuela, rumbo a la salida. Cuando escucho a alguien gritar su nombre –¡mu¡¡espera mu!- corría saga detrás de el. Este se detuvo, a esperar a su compañero –¿que pasa saga?. –Se te olvido tu cuaderno…mu- respondió, extendiéndole el artículo. –Oh, gracias- dijo, tomando el cuaderno, metiéndolo en su mochila y continuo su camino. Repentinamente volteo –¿di-di-dijiste "mu"?- pregunto incrédulo, se acababa de dar cuenta que el le había llamado por su nombre, no le había dicho "tu", "oye", "muy" ni "myu". Una enorme sonrisa se formo en sus labios. –si…- respondió, sin entender la emoción del otro. –Gracias- dijo sonriendo de nuevo y corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta, evitando que el otro viera su evidente sonrojo.

_Me hubiera encantado acaparar toda tu atención, tal y como tu lo hacías; si de por si el solo hecho de que digieras mi nombre lograba la difícil tarea de hacerme sonreír. Pero en más de una ocasión deseé que ese chico que siempre trataba de sacarme platica o que te distraía, desapareciera. Aunque fuese una persona agradable, dulce, comprensiva, positiva, bastante juguetona y en ocasiones infantil, que alguna vez denominaste como tu mejor amigo, no fastidiara…_

Era el receso y mu revisaba sus mensajes de texto, sentado en lugar. De pronto una mano le arrebata su celular, voltea a su derecha, encontrándose con ayoros revisando sus mensajes. –¿Qué, demonios crees que haces?-exigió saber, mirándolo de muy mala forma. –Revisando, que no hagas nada malo- respondió cínicamente. –¿Quien te crees? Para leer mis mensajes o agarrar mi celular!- pregunto furico, intentando arrebatarle el aparato, fallando en el intento. –nadie, pero como ya estamos hablando de cells- respondió cínicamente. –¿me pasas unos tonos?- pidió sonriente. Mu doblo el cuello rendido, mientras una gota hacia su aparición en su nuca.

_Y no solo el fastidioso de tu mejor amigo, era irritable. También estaba ese chico raro con el que entablamos una amistad, uno de los tantos de mis antiguos compañeros de secundaria que entraron al instituto y al igual que los otros, no sentíamos simpatía el uno por el otro, pero como nuestra soledad era mucha y nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro, terminamos siendo amigos. Como odio su extraño hobby._

Era el receso, un peli-celeste toma el pelo de Mu y comienza a enredarlo en una pluma. –¿que haces?- pregunto el pelilila sin voltear a verlo, perdido en un libro de álgebra. Sonrió enormemente, dejo el mechón y se dispuso a buscar algo. Mu lo ignoro y siguió estudiando. Después sintió que alguien le jalaba el pelo, molesto agarro el grueso libro y con este golpeo la mano de afrodita, -no fastidies afeminado- refunfuño. –hay mu… estamos en receso y aun sigues estudiando, además no es para tanto, solo quería ponerte mono para él- repuso, tomando de nuevo unos mechones entre sus manos. El chico no pudo responder ni reclamar, más bien se quedo estático preguntándose a quien se refería con "mono para él". Aparentemente entendió por lo que se dejo hacer, mirando sonrojado la banca, preguntándose por que un peinado le ayudaría o mejor aun de que forma. –Ya llegaron- le susurro al oído, agrego –quédate aquí, que yo los traigo-. –hola muñequita…- el chiquillo escucho a una voz bastante conocida y vulgar en su oído. Inmediatamente se volteo topándose con ayoros recargado en la mesa detrás de el y completamente rojo, saga viéndolos extrañado, un sonriente shaka y un feliz afrodita adardeando por su logro. –¿Que me ven?- pregunto sin entender. –Pues te vemos muy…¿lindo?- respondió un sorprendido saga. –¿Lindo?...-dijo incrédulo, exigiéndole un espejo al afeminado. Al recibirlo se quedo petrificado, el joven traía unas colitas de cada lado. -¡#$&$· afeminado de &$#$¬$, comos e te ocurre hacerme unas €#€#$·$ colitas, ni que fuera puto!- dijo encabronado, quitándose las ligar y aventándoselas a la cara.

_Incidentes como ese sucedían continuamente, eso me pasaba por confiarle mi pelo a un maldito afeminado¡¡sólo por que quería ser estilita no tenia que usarme como conejillo de indias!. Y ese no era el único chico raro que tenias como amiguito, también estaba ese baboso de Shaka, o como le solías decirle "buda", el y sus babosadas religiosas. Ni siquiera estaba en el mismo salón que nosotros, pero venia continuamente a sermonearnos sobre ser célibes y puritanos, a mi que ese era una jotita reprimida...si no lo era ¿por que se puso falda?._

Mu caminaba lentamente hacia el salón, esperando que en cuando llegara estuviera su amado saga, para poder platicar en lo que empezaban las clases. Pero toda maldita esperanza se esfumo cuando vio al güerito baboso vestido de pastorcita y para empeorar la situación sobre saga. –¿Que fregados sucede aquí?- gruño, saliéndole una gota en la nuca. –Hola mu- le saludaron ambos al unísono, ignorando la pregunta del carnero. –¿Que hace vestido de pastorcita sobre tu espalda?- exigió saber apuntándolo con el dedo. –no te asustes que buda no es puto, solo estamos practicando para la pastorela de la escuela, buda será la pastorcita indefensa que se cae del barranco y yo seré su ángel guardián- respondió, soltando a shaka, estampándose este ultimo contra el suelo. –¿Si como no?- dijo incrédulo, volteando hacia el lado contrario. –si leyeras la Biblia sabrías, que el amor entre hombres esta prohibido- dijo mirando hacia un lado contrario molesto. – haa…- suspiro pesadamente saga, al ver que de nuevo nos paleábamos.

_Además del mocoso religioso, habia una aun mas latoso…" el filosófico", hablando de cosas que dudo que el mismo entendiese, nunca te cansabas de hablar con el, si no estabas peleando con ayoros, protegiéndome del molesto de ayoros, hablando sobre programas de televisión con afrodita, contradiciendo a shaka o haciendo tarea, hablabas con ese extraño pelirrojo de 3º semestre. _

Ayoros escapaba de un molesto mu, -¡no te lo volveré a decir, devuélveme el celular cbron!- exigía, pisándole los talones al castaño. Finalmente lo alcanzo, le arrebato el celular y corrió lejos de el. Ahora el castaño corría detrás del pelilila. –¿por que me sigues!- le pregunto, mientras escapaba de el. Este no le respondió y siguió correteándolo, apunto del cansancio paso cerca del arco de la entrada, donde saga platicaba con el misterioso pelirrojo. Sin pensarlo corrió hacia su amado. –vaya nunca lo había visto así- musito saga, tomando su barbilla. –Se ve que no sabes nada sobre el mundo- le dijo mirando el piso. –pues yo creo que…-. - ¡quítamelo!- interrumpo el pelilila, chocando con el peli-azul de espaldas, tirándolo al piso boca abajo. –jaja jaja ja, vaya que rápido pediste la inocencia- se burlo el pelirrojo. Ambos chicos se encontraban alineados increíblemente exactos, tirado el uno sobre el otro, el de arriba bañado en sudor y teniendo su pelvis sobre el trasero de el. Y el de abajo se encontraba entre los brazos del primero. Ambos sonrojados. –Bájate- le ordeno saga, empujándolo parta que se bajara de el.

_Es lo mas cerca que llegamos a estar el uno del otro y aunque a veces deseó saber que habría pasado si kamus no estuviese ahí…, lo que mas deseó saber es que habría pasado si no hubiese… _

La noche ya había caído, ayoros, afrodita, mu y saga caminaban por el patio de la escuela. –Que tipo tan estupido- maldecía ayoros a Misti, el portero de la escuela. –mmm, que tipo tan raro- murmuro mu. –si¡¡vieja loca¿como es posible que no nos haya dejado salir, si ya terminamos nuestro examen y no tenemos mas clases, no tiene por k retenernos aquí- se quejaba afro. –Habrá que hacer algo en lo que llega la hora de salida- es decía calmado saga a sus compañeros. –¿que podemos hacer, terminamos a los 10 minutos el examen de historia y todos estamos exentos del examen de Etica y Valores, por hacer ese estupido trabajo- repuso mu bastante mal humorado. Y posiblemente se hubiesen quejado mas, pero en ese momento alguien le tapo los ojos saga este sonrió y dijo simplemente –déjame Shura-. Shura era el chico conocido en todos los salones, sumamente estupido pero carismático. Antes estas palabras todos voltearon a verlos. –Ya deja al niño- advirtió kamus mirando con severidad a su compañero. –kamus- llamo alegre saga, corriendo a su encuentro –¿que haces aquí, creí que hoy salías mas temprano?- inquirió, mirando con curiosidad al otro.

-así es- respondió Shura, -pero lo que sucede es que mi amiguita quería ver a "alguien" y se quedo a esperarlo, pero como andábamos los dos platicando muy cómodamente, se nos paso la hora y el loco de Misty no nos deja salir- finalizo, sonriendo picadamente. –¿A si?- dijo saga un poco sonrojado. –¿ y a quien esperabas?- interrumpió Ayoros, creando un espacio entre Saga y Kamus mas amplio. –Hola ayoros- saludo mal humorado el ultimo. –No quieren acompañarnos, andamos matando el tiempo, por que la loca de Misty no nos deja salir y tenemos dos horas libres- invitó afrodita. –¿y que van a hacer?- pregunto Shura interrumpiendo a Kamus de nuevo. –Aun no sabemos- respondió mu, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Kamus.

-¿que tal si jugamos a la botella?- propuso Shura, -¡si!- apoyaron todos, menos Mu. –¿Como vamos a jugar a la botella si somos solo hombres?- cuestiono Mu. –no son necesarias la chicas, además estamos solos, Misty esta demasiado preocupado cuidadando la entrada, hyoga y seiya están en el gimnasio y los salones de 5º semestre que están en el ultimo piso están vacíos, solo tenemos que ir y jugamos haya- dijo, sin responder la interrogante del pelilila. Nadie tomo en cuenta al último y se dirigieron a un salón del piso mencionado. –aún no se como vamos a jugar- le susurro mu a saga. –Vamos a jugar como normalmente se juega- respondió, volteando hacia shura. –bueno en realidad jugaremos con una lata y tratándose de shura castigos medio severos- termino, marcándose unas rayitas azules debajo del ojo izquierdo a ambos, al solo pensar en los castigos. –Seamos positivos- murmuro ayoros a sus espaldas, -no estarán solos, nosotros también jugaremos- trato de ayudar, ambos voltearon verle sin mucha fe –bueno mejor piensen que esta Kamus, dudo que deje k shura les haga algo- ninguno se relajo.

Una vez en el salon por largo rato, teniendo como consecuencia que ayoros le bailara a shura, afrodita le hiciera un peinadito medio raro a kamus, shura lamiera el oído de kamus, kamus manoseara a shura y demás. Hasta que al fin llego el turno de mu, y Afrodita justamente le preguntaría. –¿verdad o reto?-. El pe-lilila estaba nervioso por los castigos poco decentes que los demás demandaban que se hicieran o que se habían realizado. – Verdad- respondió, decepcionando a la mayoría de los presentes. Afrodita sonrió,-¿es verdad que te gusta saga?- se la aventó directa. El carnero se quedo mudo y se ruborizo, no esperaba esa pregunta; todos los presentes, inclusive saga voltearon hacia el.

-he….- no sabia que repondré, por un instante su mirada se cruzo con la de saga, este se veía bastante consternado. Bajo el rostro para no verlo mas, aun no sabia si le gustaba a saga y no pensaba arriesgarse por lo que respondió. –no, a mi me gusta shion- todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante al revelación. Comentarios como "ya veo por k siempre pasas" , el típico "pero si eres su alumno", "es un hombre apuesto", "es buena onda" y unas sorpresivas "¿y tu le gustas a el? o por lo menos ¿sabe de tu sentimientos?" provenientes de saga. Todo voltearon sorprendidos en dirección a el. – he…¿el lo sabe?- cuestiono de nuevo, mirando lleno de felicidad mas que de asombro. El pelilila negó. –deberías decírselo, oí que el maestro ira a trabajar a la universidad el próximo semestre- dijo feliz y agrego – tal vez si se lo dices el ultimo día de clases acepte tus sentimientos- sonriendo aun mas.

_No sabes cuanto me odie, por mi cobardía te perdí aquel día y por el resto de mi existencia; sin tan solo hubiera sabido que tu sentías algo por el…_

- ¡Feliz navidad, Proximo año nuevo¡¡Disfruten sus vacaciones mocosos!- gritaba Dohoko, asesor del grupo de los muchachos. Todos empacaron lo mas rápido posible las pocas cosas que habían sacado durante el día. –¿no piensas ir a buscar al maestro shion, este será el ultimo día que lo veas- le recordó saga de nuevo, durante todo el día saga le había recordado que shion se iría y que si deseaba decirle lo que sentía se lo digiera ahora. –Si ahorita lo hago- respondió mu fastidiado de la pregunta de saga. –mmm…- musito poco complacido el joven peli-añil. Todos salieron del salón juntos, platicando de lo que harían en las vacaciones, a donde irían y apostando quienes no regresarían, entre ellos ayoros era una elección.

-¡ya les dije que si pase física!- gritaba ayoros cansado de las acusaciones. –si como no…- molestaba afrodita. –Como no…si sabemos que eres rebruto para la física- se burlaba mu. –Saga defiend…-pidió a la nada ayoros, volteando hacia donde había recordado ver a su amigo. –¿y Saga?- pregunto preocupado mu, que no lo veía por ningún lugar. –odio que ese lepe sea tan sigiloso- se quejo afrodita, corriendo hacia las escaleras. –afro tu buscas en el 2º y 3º iso, mientras yo en el 1º y la planta baja, mu busca a saga en el patio y los alrededores del gimnasio- ordeno ayoros, preocupado por una extraña razón, que mu no pudo entender.

Mu hizo lo que se le pidió, serca del estacionamiento fue capaz de ver a la distancia a saga y a shion hablando. Por curiosidad o esperando que saga no le haya dicho al maestro de matematicas de los "supuestos sentimientos" que el tenia hacia el. Se acerco sorprendentemente ágil y silenciosamente hacia ellos ocultándose detrás de la camioneta de la maestra de literatura.

El maestro metía una cajas con sus pertenecías a la cajuela del auto, ya ninguno hablaba, cosa que le pareció extraña. El maestro volteo hacia el joven a su lado y aparentemente pensaba decirle algo, cuando este lo acallo con su dedo índice. –Te amo- dijo el joven, mirando a los ojos al maestro. Mu quedo petrificado de la sorpresa, lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Sintió una gran desespera y frustración ante lo que había presenciado, se dejo caer hasta el piso y se sentó apoyándose en la llanta de la camioneta, abrazando sus piernas.

No supo cuanto tiempo mas duro ahí, pero se dio cuenta k eso no era una pesadilla cunaod el profesor paso a su lado corriendo hacia el edificio de la escuela. Se pego más al auto, poco después paso un cabiz bajo saga, que volteo hacia el sorprendido joven. –¿mu?- llamo, un poco asustado, temiendo que haya escuchado su conversación, se agacho a su lado. –¿que sucede?- pregunto, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. El pobre chico lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, apretó sus dientes y sus puños hasta que estos perdieron su coloración. Sin explicación, este le tiro un golpe a su compañero, llevándolo al piso. Se levanto violentamente y le grito –¡eres un maldito, si te gustaba shion me lo hubieses dicho- para después correr lejos de el, dejando su mochila.

El otro joven tomo ambas mochilas, en la mano la de us compañero y en sus espaldas la suya, corriendo detrás de su compañero para explicar lo sucedido. –¡mu, detente, por favor, no es lo que tu piensas!- le repetía frenéticamente, esperando ilusamente que se detuviera y le dejara explicar. Pero eso nunca sucedió. Cada vez que le llamaba aumentaba la velocidad o así le parecía.

Mu corrió hasta ya no oír mas sus gritos, llegando justo a tiempo a la parada del camión, cuando un ruta uno acababa de llegar, se subió, mirando hacia donde esperaba ver a saga, pero no le fue posible. –El camión no es de grapa…- le dijo un extraño hombre, pidiéndole dinero. Mu suspiro pesadamente, sacando cuatro pesos y dándoselos al camionero.

_¿Por que no me alcanzaste, por que, por que, si tan solo me hubieras alcanzado… si lo hubieras hecho, no estaríamos en esta situación._

Dos chicos se encontraban descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol, sobre el fresco pasto, las personas iban y venían alrededor de ellos como la sombras que se producen alrededor de una fogata. Un alvino de cabellos color sakura, descansaba en el regazo de un peli-azul, admirando el rostro y como la luz que había logrado filtrarse a través del frondoso follaje delineaba la silueta de su acompañante. Este último atrajo su acompañante hacia si, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, susurrándole tres palabras que el no pudo comprender o no quiso hacerlo. Este le respondió –yo también saga- murmuro, sonriéndole, tomándolo de las manos y besando sus labios posesivamente, sin importarle las miradas de los demas.


	2. Chapter 2

Be loved

"Be happy"

Un chico contempla el cielo, recostado en el suelo. Las ligeras brisas otoñales deslizan lentamente una pantalla de esponjosas nubes violacias, ocultando la pálida y enorme luna. Dejando una pequeña ventana a la bóveda celeste. Contemplo la primera estrella titilante del firmamento. Quedo hipnotizado por el azulado resplandor y pidió un deseó. Sintió el calido y delicado toque de aquél ser, que había ocupado sus pensamientos desde el día en que sus miradas se cruzaron. Sonrió al hallarse entre sus brazos y ver su perfecto rostro. Una tierna sonrisa apareció de sus carnosos labios, balbuceo palabras sordas y sin significado para el, lágrimas rebeldes brotaron. Poso una mano sobre su mejilla –Te ves hermoso… mas de lo usual- musito, embelezado.

Sus brillantes amatistas brillaban de amor y coraje, dejando a su lado opacados todos los faroles celestes apreciables. Movió un poco su cabeza para apreciar el firmamento. Susurro unas cuantas palabras a la nada, sabiendo que el las escuchaba. Se perdió en el ruido y las luces de la gran ciudad. Siendo el único astro apreciable, aquel que debiese cumplir su deseó. Ignorando al hermoso demonio que estaba a su lado.

Una tibia gota lo despertó de su ensueño, su demonio lloraba, lloraba por el. Sombras amorfas los rodeaban y los señalaban. No se inmuto por estas. La dulce canción de hipnos llego… –

_Es tonto pero aun teniéndote a mi lado, en lo único en que puedo pensar es en shiori. Me pregunto ¿Qué hara?. Esa mujer y sus odiosos comentarios. Puede resulta realmente insoportable. Pareciere que estuviese ahí, solo para subestimarme y despreciarme. Es una persona admirable, pero conflictiva, pero la amo. Supongo que así debe ser, después de todo es mi madre. _

El alegre joven peli-azul, de 1.65 altura, se encamino lentamente hacia una bella mujer de tez clara, con una que otra arruga que demostraba que era sobre pasaba de los 40; pasadita un poco de peso, según ella, y con una pequeñas lonjitas, de las que solía culpar lo que ella llamaba "sedentaria forma de vida"; y con una compresión que cualquiera consideraría delgada para su edad o al menos sus hijos menores lo hacían. Leía una de sus tantas novelas románticas. Como es típico de las madres, sintió la presencia de su hijos, retiro la vista del libro y la deposito sobre el. Este sonreía y escondía algo detrás de él. –que deseas mostrarme?- pregunto. Sonrió más ampliamente, miro avergonzado lo que escondía, y a cierto nivel lo estaba, pero gracias al incesante acoso de su hermano menor se animaría a mostrárselo.

Tomo un poco de aire y haciendo uso de gran cantidad de valor, lo hizo. –taran!- canturreo. La mujer admiro por largo rato el objeto que su hijo le presentaba.

No movió ni un solo músculo, sólo una chispa de felicidad y orgullo, en sus ojos, demostraba lo que sentía. La cual, lentamente dejo de brillar. De forma momentánea reparo en la medalla, que su hijo le mostraba. Volvió su vista al libro y pronuncio las palabras con el tono indicado para matar su orgullo. –segundo… he?- balbuceó, sin mirarlo ni por un segundo.

Palideció y la vio con tristeza, lo había vuelto a hacer; de nuevo había pasado de largo sus logros. Después de ignorar lo por un rato le pregunto, –y tu hermano gano algo?-. –si…el fue el que me gano- dijo muy feliz, apretando la medalla en su puño. –enserio!- pregunto demostrando un poco de felicidad, mostrando una adorable mueca de felicidad. Dejo el libro abierto sobre la mesita de centro y se digno a mirar al joven. –si, esta en el pasillo- delato, señalando donde se hallaba escondió. La mujer dejo la silla y camino velozmente hacia el menor; que no tuvo oportunidad de escapar y fue ahogado por besos y abrazos. – eres el mejor!-, -te pareces tanto a shion, cuando tenia tu edad!-, -saga, felicita a tu hermano, saga!-, - ya quería sentirme orgullosa de "alguno de mis hijos"-, -me equivoque cuando pensé que te parecías a Arles!-. Fueron algunas de sus palabras y las que más le llamaron la atención.

Miro por un rato la escena, se sentía feliz por su hermano. Pero le parecían desagradables las comparaciones hechas a su igual. Triunfo al hijo de los vecinos. Fracaso a su hermano mayor. A la vez sentía un sentimiento para el cual no tenia nombre, pero le era familiar, carcomiéndolo lentamente como de costumbre. Ese horrible sentimiento de que no se tiene ni se lo merece nada. Un doloroso nudo en la garganta se hacia presente comúnmente y el típico un ardor a lo largo de todo el esófago.

Apretó con odio la medalla. Esta en lugar de recordarle una victoria, le recordaba su ineptitud y que ella sólo lo consideraba un fracasado. Que no la entendía, aunque era conocida por casi todo mundo por ser una mujer amable, humilde, hermosa, trabajadora y cualquier otro calificativo que pudiera considerarse bueno. Era una persona estricta, prepotente, orgullosa, egocéntrica, exigente, narcisista y rara vez le veía sonreír de forma sincera, y siempre que lo hacia no era para el ni por el. Estaba cansado del favoritismo que tenia hacia cierta persona y su tonta exigencia de ser como el. Aumentó la fuerza en su agarré, no se daba cuenta que el No. 2 se marcaba lentamente en la palma de su mano, mientras perdía la coloración de los nudillos y dedos. _Ahora comprendo por que Arles hizo lo que hizo, supongo que la única persona que puede soportar a shiori. _–Ah que patético, párese mi futuro no será muy diferente a el de él. Espero que no me suceda lo mismo_- _pidió en silencio. Después de pensar en aquello, pudo sentir una punzada; por lo que suavizó su agarre y guardo la medalla en el bolsillo de su uniforme. Sin siquiera mirarla ni ver su lastimada mano. -se la mostrare a papa cuando venga-murmuro para si, tratando de hacerse sentir mejor.

_Es curioso, nunca se la mostré a mi padre, llegué a mi cuarto y la escondí, como suelo hacerlo con todos los reconocimientos que a ella no le han bastando. Shiori estaba realmente feliz y me alegra que haya sido así, aunque le pareciera poco mi esfuerzo. Pensé que tal vez la próxima ella me felicitaría. Aaaah, pero que equivocado estaba. _

-como, no ingresaste!- pregunto casi al borde de la histeria, si no es que ya había caído en esta. –he…- el joven peli-azul quedo sin habla. Como siempre lo compararon con la oveja negra de la familia y llegaron los típicos "¡no puedo creer que no ingresaras!", "¡arles lo logro, ¿pero tu no!", "¡No dejare que andes de inútil, te pondrás a trabajar!", "que mal karma he de pagar", " era toda un decepción… al igual que arles", "pendejo", "Eres una mierda", "Ese Milo es una mala influencia, nunca lo volverás a ver", "por que no puedes ser tan estudioso como shion?", "huevon!". Sin detenerse ni un solo momento, ni si quiera para recuperar el aliento, la mujer tacho de vándalo, para pasar a pluma, inútil, mantenido, parasito, drogadicto, gay, borracho y estupido, pasando por un rato al nivel "todo es culpa de tu padre".

La mujer quedo afónica de tanto gritar. El joven y su hermano mayor, que espiaba desde el seguro pasillo, creyeron que ya había terminado, pero se equivocaron. Ella bajo la mirada, evitando al menor, salio de la sala, paso de largo a ambos, al llegar al fondo del pasillo se metió en una pequeña puerta debajo de la escalera, cerrándola de forma violenta. Aterrados corrieron hacia donde se había metido, el regañado se arrodilló y trato inútilmente de abrir la puerta de madera, que parecía un pedazo más de la pared. Al otro lado un desesperado llanto, había comenzado.

-no podrás sacarla- murmuro. El menor vio con tristeza la puerta y la golpeo, antes de unirse al mayor. Su madre tenia la costumbre encerrarse en la bodeguita de licor, que tenían debajo de las escaleras. Por lo general sólo se metía ahí y ya; pero al parecer estaba más triste de lo normal y se había metido a llorar. Ella odiaba que la vieran llorar. En esos momentos era cuando agradecía que fuera tan orgullosa. Ya que si había algo que no podía soportar era verla a ella y a hermano menor llorar. Nunca había podido, simplemente le destrozaba el corazón. Y aunque no podía verla, si oírla y de nada serviría alejarse del lugar, aun así sabría que lloraba. Lo peor de todo se sentía mal, sin ningún motivo aparente. Pero ¿por que, si no había hecho nada malo. Si todo era culpa del "principito", que le dio flojera estudiar y destrozaba emocionalmente a la vieja. Reviso las opciones, todas daban lo mismo. Si estaba ahí parado o viendo tele en la sala a todo volumen; aun así su conciencia lo molestaría. Además estaba seguro que el "principito" no se despegaría de la puerta, hasta que viera a su "mami". Sin querer Recordó una ocasión, en la que había pasado algo similar.

Flash back

La misma mujer, mucho mas joven, lloraba amargamente a un lado de un estante de vinos. Limpiaba sus lágrimas de forma periódica, después de cada forzada bocanada de aire tomaba un poco de vino, directo de la botella. Detrás de dos barriles metálicos, un niño de unos 6 años la observaba con los ojos vidriosos. El sonido de los llantos le destrozaba por dentro, le hacia sentir culpable, sentía que todo era su culpa, que ella lloraba por el. Sin soportarlo más volteo al lado opuesto, la pared.

Se había escondido de ella en aquel lugar, ante el temor de ser castigado por hablar cuando a ella no le convenía. Se le había dijo a Roxana, la vecina, que Arles se iba a casar. Su madre se había visto forzada a revelar que su hijo mayor se casaría por haber embarazado a su novia. Mientras lo hacia, el se había metió en la bodeguita. Asustado por la oscuridad y por la posibilidad de ser descubierto; se arrastro detrás de unos barriles. Poco después escucho la puerta principal cerrarse, pasos conocidos aproximarse a la puertilla, esta se abrió. Se trataba de ella, reviso con la mirada el cuartito y se encerró ahí.

No sabia cuanto tiempo tenían ambos ahí, ni entendía el ¿Por qué? del regaño, lo único que sabia era que había abierto la boca. Tapo con ambas manos sus oídos y cerro los ojos. Aunque no viera a su madre, el tan solo oírla, hacia que sintiera que se quemaba por dentro, desde las anginas hasta la boca del estomago, y un horrendo hueco en este ultimo. Introdujo sus dedos a su oído, esperando que el sonido ya no llegara a el. Seguía escuchándola. El dolor se incremento, harto tarareo una alegre canción e hizo ruidos de animales tanto reales como imaginarios. Seguía ahí, el chillido seguía ahí. Las lágrimas brotaron, le dolía la cabeza y el sentimiento no desaparecía. Intento una vez más, pero esta vez con gritos y lloriqueos, tal vez eso le impediría escucharla.

Sintió una calidez ajena a sus lágrimas y percibió un delicioso aroma a canela. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Su mamá lo estaba abrazando y le miraba de forma dulce pero a la vez triste. Se balanceaba de forma imperceptible, arrullando a su pequeño con murmullos. Su llanto se convirtió en uno más silencioso. Limpio sus lágrimas con un dedo. El dolor en su pecho desapareció por breves segundos.

El llanto aun seguía. Una lagrima cayo sobre su rostro, sacándolo de su ensueño. El dolor regreso aun más fuerte. La miro por largo rato en silencio, el sueño comenzaba a ganarle y aun seguía. _¿Que debía hacer para que su madre se detuviera, ¿había hecho algo tan malo como para que ella estuviera asi?_, se pregunto dolido. _Todo es mi culpa._ –perdón…- balbuceo, aferrándose al suerte de su madre. Esta se detuvo. –perdón, te prometo que nunca te haré llorar otra vez, mami…- chillo antes de caer dormido.

Fin del flash back

En un fugaz momento de debilidad tomo la mano de su hermano para darse fuerzas, que nunca llegaron; en su lugar una encantadora tranquilidad le invadió. "perdón, te prometo que nunca te haré llorar otra vez, mami…", Esas palabras, una tonta promesa que le era imposible olvidar. Ya que esta le habían dado un propósito a su mísera vida, aunque comenzaba a detestar la dirección que esta tomaba.

No soporto oírla mas, con cada gemido aumentaba la culpa. Nunca había sido lo suficiente despiadado para ignorarla. Soltó el agarré que sostenía con su hermano, salio en busca de un desarmador y volvió con el. Se arrodillo cerca de la entrada, desatornillo las bisagras y removió con tranquilidad la puerta. Se introdujo al pequeño almacén y la atrapo en un abrazo protector. –Yo ingrese en la escuela- murmuro, ella no detuvo su llanto. Se entristeció al saber que ese dato no le importaba. –No te entiendo, después de todo no es tan malo ser un ingresado del plantel dos- mintió, ni siquiera reviso las listas del segundo plantel.- he oído que el dos es mejor que la uno-, mintió de nuevo. El dos se había abierto para cumplir las demandas de educación, por lo que todo aquel que no quedaba en el 1º, de seguro estaría en el ese; de no ser así ese tipo estaba perdido. -¿a que te refieres?- pregunto, entre lágrimas. –Que kanon ingreso a una escuela mucho mejor que la de su fracasado favorito- dijo en forma broma, señalándose a si mismo. Sabiendo que una parte de su interior creía que era verdad. Sonrió para ella, de forma forzada y medio fingida, pero era lo único que podía darle. Esperaba que eso la tranquilizara,

La mujer recobro la compostura, salio del almacén y subió a su habitación, sin mirar al menor. Actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado, eso era normal en ella. Podía destrozar el corazón de sus hijos pero nunca hacia nada para remediarlo, siempre se le olvidaba las ofensas y toda acción hecha en contra de ellos.

_Me sentí muy feliz por haberlo logrado, fui el 28º de la lista. Pero no encontré el nombre de mi hermano y aquella satisfacción se esfumo. Después de lo sucedido, supe que era importante que se quedara. Cuando se fueron, tome un poco de cambio y me dirigí al plantel 2. Busque con desesperación las listas, pero al parecer aun no terminaban la selección del alumnado. Cedí a la desesperación, sabia que me arrepentiría al día siguiente pero lo hice, si que caí bajo. Fui a la casa de los vecinos y suplique a Roxana, que interfiriera, que convenciera a Shion de ayudar a mi hermano. Al día siguiente sabría si mi patética actuación habría valido la pena._

Toda la familia, con la excepción del padre, comía en la mesa del comedor. Se escucharon sonidos huecos, alguien tocaba a la puerta. De inmediatamente saga grito –yo abro!- con una falsa alegría y se encamino a la entrada. En realidad, lo hacia para alejarse del pesado ambiente; shiori no estaba muy feliz y parecía que el efecto terapeutico de la mentira había pasado. Giro la perilla, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas. Encontrando apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta un apuesto oriental, rubio de tonos verduscos, de unos 25 años, admirándolo con sus brillantes amatistas. Vestido con ropas informales, un pantalón de mezclilla tubular que le quedaba ajustado y mostraba sus dotes, una playera negra pegada a su musculoso torso y con unos zapatos cafés claro.

-hola muñequito- le saludo como de costumbre, antes de besarlo en la mejilla y pasar, como si el viviera ahí. Ni su hermano mayor se atrevía a hacer eso. Lo siguió, en realidad quiso alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al comedor para preguntarle si le había hecho el favor. En la que la pensó, ya habían llegado. –Hola- saludo a todos muy animado. La mujer sonrió, le encantaba la presencia del apuesto hombre. –A que has venido?- pregunto tratando de fingir un poco de cordialidad y amabilidad. Este volteo a verlo –he venido a decirle a tu mama donde se quedaron-, le guiño el ojo. Con eso supo a la perfección que Roxana si le había pedido el favor, suspiro tranquilo, si el había ido a decírselo directamente, era por que lo había logrado. A Shion no le agradaba ser mensajero de malas noticias.

-No te quedes parado!- invito la mujer. Se sentó enfrente de ella, en la silla saga. A este no le quedo más que apoyarse en la silla de su padre. Todos miraron con ansias al recién llagado, era noticias muy importantes. El hombre sonrió para los hermanos y la madre, recargo los codos sobre la mesa; una falta muy grave en su casa, pero siempre se la perdonaban a él. –Se quedaron…- susurro. La mujer salto de su silla y abrazo al menor. Después de la breve celebración, la mujer se digno a preguntar en que plantel se había quedado el menor. –En el 2- respondió, haciendo el signo de amor y paz. La mujer se quedo muda. – y es bueno?- pregunto, abrazando posesivamente al menor. –… sip - mintió el rubio. De eso estaba seguro el mayor, ya que con los años había aprendido a leer a Shion. –Mil gracias shion!- exclamo la mujer, - se que de no ser por ti, ninguno de mis hijos hubiera entrado, mil gracias!- grito, abrazando ahora al hombre. Saga se congelo al escucharla; tan poca fe le tenia?.

Una orden absurda lo saco de su cavilaciones -agradézcanle a shion!-. –Gracias- dijo el menor, mientras el mayor sólo movió los labios. –Bueno, ya me tengo que ir- comento el hombre, liberándose del abrazo de la mujer. –Tan pronto?- hizo un puchero y lo abrazo de nuevo. –Si señora, me quedaría de poder, pero tengo un compromiso que atender- se disculpo, liberándose de ella y se encamino a la puerta. Como vio que no había mas remedio, tuvo que ceder. –Saga, acompáñalo a la puerta- ordeno, volviendo a su hijo menor.

El mayor bufo molesto, y se fue con el hombre a la puerta. Caminaron lado a lado, saga sabia que debió agradecerle, le remordió un poco la conciencia. -..he… Shion- llamo poco antes de llegar, sin voltear a verlo. –¿si muñequito?-. Ambos se detuvieron, saga le daría el placer de oír un agradecimiento de su parte, pero no el de mirarlo a los ojos. -Gracias, por habernos ayudado- . El mayor sonrió tiernamente, lo tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a mirarle. El menor tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle. Como se había atrevido a hacerle eso?. -No tienes nada que agradecer, tu sabes que por "ti" lo haría todo-. Los zafiros del menor brillaron de odio, le había desagrado el tono con lo que había dicho toda la oración y aun mas que dijera que lo hacia por el.

Apretó con fuerza sus puños. Odiaba a ese tipo. El hombre sonrió, -bueno ya me tengo que ir…muñequito- le susurro al oído, antes de liberándolo de su agarre. Para después besarlo a escasos cm de sus labios. Mordió aun más fuerte su lengua, enterrando sus caninos con odio en ella. Giro la perilla y salio, mientras apreciaba el rojizo rostro del muchacho, sin saber que se debía a la ira y no a vergüenza. Sonrió para si. Apenas dio tres pasos fuera de la casa, la gruesa hoja de madera lo golpeo con violencia.

-Que paso saga?- pregunto su hermano a sus espaldas, tras oír el portazo. Asustado volteo hacia el.–no… nada- musito tímidamente. Su igual le sonrió de forma picara –te gusta shion?-. –no- negó en el mismo tono. –claro-, dijo sin creerle. -No es asi!- grito, negando efusivamente con la cabeza. –vamos, no tiene nada de malo, a mama le agrada y es bastante apuesto- agrego. Su sangre comenzó a hervir, el tan solo pensar en la idea de estar al lado de ese tipejo le revolvía el estomago. –¿Eres ciego? O ¿cada segundo te vuelves mas pendejo, ¡¡¡¿como puede parecerte apuesto ese tipo!- grito molesto. –Sólo me estas demostrando que si te importa- siguió, mirando de reojo a su igual, como esperando que cayera en su trampa. -Bah… como digas- cedió, volviéndose al otro lado. –¿Ves, que tan fácil es aceptarlo- agrego, al abrazar a su igual por la espalda. –Estupido- suspiro pesadamente, no importara que digiera, no le quitaría la idea de la cabezota. –¿No piensas ir a comer?- le pregunto su alegre igual, antes de soltarlo. –No, ya no tengo hambre- dijo un poco desanimado. Se ruborizo un poco, al recordado que por poco Shion lo besaba en los labios, de ser haber sido así hubiera sido su primer beso. –hay… no me digas que desde que estas enamorado no necesitas comer-, bromeo. –¡Cállate principito!- suspiro, volteando al otro lado. –¡¡ha si, pues si yo soy un principito tu eres un ceniciento!- intento contestar, a kanon le fastidiaba que le dijeran principito. –… ja ja ja, si claro, soy un ceniciento, por lo menos un príncipe azul me rescatara de mi miseria y tu te vas a morir por idiota- bromeo. –¿oie?...- llamo, jalando la manga de su igual. –¿que?-. –¿por que dijiste príncipe azul, tu por lo general sueles decir princesa rosa-. –¿he?-dijo totalmente desconcertado, era verdad había dicho "principe azul" en lugar de "princesa rosa". La imagen del rostro del hijo de los vecinos mientras lo besaba invadió su mente y el color volvió a sus mejillas. –¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto, al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba. –si, me siento perfectamente, sólo estaba pensando en algo- respondió, sin moverse. -…bueno- dijo poco convencido. –Creo que lo mejor será que cenes, de amor no vive el hombre- bromeo por ultima vez, para tomarlo de la mano, entrecruzando los dedos y obligarlo a caminar al comedor. _Maldito shion, lo único que sabes hacer es fastidiarme la vida_, se arrepentío de haberle pedido ayuda. Pero al llegar al comedor y ver la sonrisa de su madre, olvido por completo la idea. Lo soportaría por ella, o al menos hasta que se mudara a un país muy lejano.

_Eran las vacaciones largas y no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de permanecer en casa, ni siquiera en la mañana. Por lo que mi hermano y yo, decidimos inscribirnos en todo curso posible. Durante las clases conocí a alguien muy especial, que en un futuro significaría mucho para mi y me seria una de las razones por la que tomaría esta importante decisión. La más importante de mi vida. Aaah, lo que puede hacer una simple pregunta…_

Un peliazul salió bastante tranquilo del vestidor de caballeros, poniéndose una gorra de tela azul. Camino hacia la piscina principal, en el camino un chico aparentemente menor que el se lanzo al chapoteadero. Una gran cantidad de agua salto y un sonido hueco provino seguido de un –hay!-, demostrado le que este se había golpeado muy fuerte. –je- sonrió, dando unos cuantos pasos. Vio al chico oriental salir temblando del agua y quejarse del dolor. Por una desconocida razón, no pudo seguir riendo de su infortunio. Se metió al chapoteadero y le pregunto. –¿Por que hiciste eso?- cosa que le asombro bastante, _¿que tipo de persona soy, por que no le pregunte "¿estas bien?" o "¿ no te lastimaste?", pero noooo,tenia que salir con esa estupidez. _

Y era aun más estupida la respuesta que recibió -por que quise-, eso no hablaba muy bien de el. –hee…- le escucho decir, viendo que casi se la caía la baba, seguramente el golpe lo había aturdido mas de lo pensado. Sonriente se acerco a el –Veo que tu también vienes a natación-, le tomo por los hombros y lo volteo hacia el otro lado. –Ahí es la clase para aquellos que no saben nadar- lo soltó y se retiro.

Se dirigió a la clase de avanzados, donde ya ni les enseñaban nada nuevo. Sólo uno que otro nado que era exclusivo para las competencias, pero era todo.

Encontró a su igual que chapoteaba alegremente y molestaba al profesor de natación. No sabia por que se había metido al curso, si el sabia nadar a la perfección. Mas de una vez pensó que se debía por que quería fastidiarlo, nadar gratis o no quedarse en casa. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, se sentía feliz de que hubiese tomado la decisión. Como es normal, sonrió sinceramente. Su hermano se detuvo y nado hacia el. –Disculpa la tardanza- musito al entrar al agua, por la escalera tubular. –¡¡¡No deberías disculparte!- grito jovial, casi ahogándose en el proceso. Se miramos por largo rato, algo común que suele suceder entre ellos. Pero no entre la gente normal, por lo que el exasperado profesor empujo al menor con su palo de escoba y les ordena a gritos que se pusieran a nadar.

Al finalizar la clase, su iguale salio apresurado del agua, ladrándole ordenes –en cuento termines, vamos a las canchas de fút-. –si…-, lo Ignoro para nadar un poco más. Al salir de la piscina, se encamino a los vestidores. Se topo con un desanimado pelilila, sentado en la orilla, sacando y metiendo arrítmicamente los pies en el agua. Por una extraña razón le fue evidente lo que provocaba su tristeza. Y aun más raro trato de animarle. -No deberías preocuparte tanto, es apenas tu primera clase, con el tiempo mejoraras-. Se sentó a su lado y chapoteo con sus pies. _¿por que lo hacia, si ni siquiera lo conocía. _Volteo hacía él –gracias…por ser tan amable conmigo- dijo apenado. –no hay de que- respondió, al dejar de chapotear. – ¿Como te llamas?- le pregunto. -saga, y tu?- adquirió, sonrió gentilmente. Admiro por largo rato el reflejo de su hermoso acompañante. –mu- respondió devolviendo la sonrisa. Un extraño pensamiento invadió su mente, _Se ve muy hermoso cuando sonríe…_ sonrosándose al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

_El es una de las pocas personas con las que me muestro tal cual soy. No se el por que. Además algo en mi interior me exige que lo ayude y que nunca lo deje. Que debo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para poder ver tu sonrisa… no pido nada mas que me sonrías. Que importa si es por lastima, hipocresía o por lo que sea, no me importa, pero nunca dejes de sonreírme…por favor._

-no llegaste ni a la mitad, ¿se te dificulta el nado de pecho?- preguntó preocupado, al recargarse en una pared, con el uniforme deportivo de su antigua secundaria. –si, se me dificulta, avanzo tan poco que me frustro- admitió, desvistiéndose enfrente de el. Un leve sonroso invadió sus mejillas, al ver un poco de la pálida piel, de una zona que el consideraba prohibida. Sonrió apenado y desvió la mirada hacia arriba –mas de una ves te he dicho que cuando nades lo hagas calmado, si no te hundirás, sin hacer fuerza o muy rápido, te mueves mucho y avanzas poco, sal a respirar cada vez que sea necesario, sólo por que los demás aguantan mas la respiración no significa que tu debas aguantar igual…en el caso de nado de pecho tienes que hacer primero el braceo y después el movimiento de las piernas, no al mismo tiempo como los otros tipos de nados- callándose solo para respirar, estaba apunto de ahogarse y apenas había mantenido su tono habitual, para aparentar su nerviosismo.

Camino hacia adelante, evitando verlo. Se concentro en cualquier cosa que en que pudiera hacerlo; las técnicas de nado, la practica de fútbol, su odioso vecino, su querido y fastidioso medio hermano, en buda, por que estaba seguro de que lo volvería a ver en el bachi, y la aburrida secundaria que deseaba que se quemara. En cualquier estupidez que no fuera el desnudo joven. Volteo hacia el otro sin que este se diera cuenta. Admiro la tersa piel de leche brillar por las gotas que aun se deslizaban por su frágil cuerpo. El sedoso cabello pegado a su espalda, hombro y cuello. Se detuvo en este ultimo era fino, delgado y delicado. Deseo acariciarlo, verlo sonrojado debajo suyo, extraer alaridos de placer de sus delgados labios, sentir sus calido cuerpo, enrollas su cabello entre sus dedos y verlo a su completa merced. Maldijo en silenció el encontrarse solos en los vestidores. Haciendo uso de todo su auto control, se giro y se entretuvo viendo su reloj de pulsera. Por suerte, faltaban escasos segundos para que fueran las ochos de la mañana. –Son las ochos, ya me tengo que ir, adiós– se despidió, alejándose lo mas rápido posible sin voltear hacia tras. _Benditas sean las prácticas de futbol_

_Los días restantes pasaron rápido y tranquilos; hice todo aquello que me gustaba. Pero como es bien sabido la felicidad no dura; desconocía por completo que dentro de poco mi vida se volvería miserable. Y todo por la culpa de aquel chico de cabellos sakuras que me había robado el aliento durante los cursos de verano. Hay veces me pregunto como seria mi vida si no lo hubiera conocido… _

Se sentía feliz de haber ingresado a tan prestigiosa escuela, pero a la vez triste, no sabia muy bien el por que, pero algo le decía que la poca felicidad que tenia hasta el momento se alejaría de el. Pero prefirió ignorar el sentimiento y concentrarse en lo que era importante… demostrarle a su madre que era superior que shion.

Llego a su salón un poco pensativo por el asunto. Camino distraído entre las bancas, esquivando a las personas sin dirigirles la mirada o saludarles. Ignoro por completo su alrededor, no le parecía importante. Para aprovechar al máximo las clases, pensó en poner su mochila sobre una banca de las de enfrente. –¡¡hola saga!- saludo animosamente un castaño. –Hola ayoros-. Nomás se acordaba del nombre por que el tipo le había ayudado a buscar a su hermano en la lista del examen de admisión. El jovial joven aprovechó la distracción del otro y ocupo su lugar. –¡¡hey, ¿Qué haces? yo me iba a sentar ahí!-. – Ibas- respondió aun mas divertido y se aferro a la banca. –Ya veremos-, pateo la silla, obligándolo a levantarse. –Je, así que crees que me puedes ganar- rió, al empujarlo. Saga tropezó con una silla y cayó. –haaaa–. Se levantó y le dio con un codazo en el estomago, que le saco el aire. Pero este se recupero rápidamente, lo tomo por los hombros y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

Los demás veían divertidos el espectáculo, hasta llegaron a oírse apuestas sobre quién seria el ganador. Saga se olvido por completo del objetivo, y se dejo llevar por la emoción de la pelea y lo divertido que era golpear al castaño. Así siguieron jugando por un buen rato, hasta que saga fue empujaron sobre la banca.

–¡¡ya veras ayoros!- dijo entre risas, al levantarse y regresar a pelear. –¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- se burlo, al esquivar con gran facilidad a su compañero. La pelea termino, al momento que el mellizo fue lanzado contra el escritorio del maestro y se pego con la silla. Como Ayoros veía que no se levantaba, se proclamo así mismo ganador. Corrió al premio. –ja ja ja ja, la gane- dijo divertido aferrando se al lugar. En ese momento vio a un adorable chiquillo, asustado en el piso. – hola pequeñín, ¿te asustamos?- le sonrió. Sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco y se sentó en la silla –nop…- negó, volteando en dirección opuesta. –si tu lo dices…- dijo burlón, volteo hacia el derrotado.

Lo ignoro, y camino al lemuriano. No entendía el por que, pero hablar con el recién llegado se había convertido en su prioridad. -Hola- lo saludo gentilmente. –Disculpa si te pegué o algo parecido- dijo un poco preocupado por su estado, aborchonando más al pobrecito. Volteo hacia el –¡¡hola, ¡no te preocupes, no me ha pasado nada...¿saga?- dijo disminuyendo gradualmente su tono de voz, sonriéndole adorablemente. –Me alegra oír eso- dijo feliz, volviendo gradualmente la sonrisa en un gesto de duda. –¿como supiste mi nombre?- adquirió pensativo, posando una mirada penetrante en el, como si tratara de descubrí de donde lo había conocido. Al principio no supo de quien se trataba, pero al verlo a los ojos descubrió quien era, recordó al adorable chico de natación. Lo malo es que como no pensaba que se volverían a ver, por creerlo un niño de 1º de secundaria, no se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse su nombre y siempre le había hablado de tu. _Soy un idiota!_ , pensó. –¡soy mu, nos conocimos durante el verano en los cursos de natación- le respondió esperanzado, sonrosado, lo miraba a los ojos. El también se sonrojo –oh…discúlpame, es que la gente se ve tan diferente sin esas tontas gorras, que no te reconocí- se disculpo, inventando una excusa realmente tonta. Se sentía muy apenado por su error, debía ser la persona mas torpe, mu… un nombre tan sencillo. –haa, no importa, es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo sentándose, a un lado de ayoros, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para verlo a la cara.

_El primer día de clases fue muy divertido, ya que no tuvimos clases en realidad; solo nos presentábamos con los maestros, nos daban tiempo para conversar entre nosotros y hacer amigos. En ese momento deje de lado mi deseó de vencer a shion, para concentrarme en conocer al chico de cabellera sakura. Sabía que era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad… demasiado._

-Vaya que divertida es la preparatoria, de haberlo sabido me habría saltado la secundaría- bromeo Ayoros, pero al parecer nadie le hacia caso, por lo que golpeo el hombro de los colindantes, es decir Saga y Mu. –¡¿verdad que la prepa es genial!- pregunto en voz alta. –si…- contestaron ambos cansados, sobándose el hombro. –¿Vaya que animos son eso?- pregunto con ironía, subiéndose sobre la silla. –Que clase sigue Myu?- pregunto Saga, ignorando por completo a su mejor amigo. –¡¡¡¡QUE NO SOY MUY, APRENDETELO DE MEMORIA SOY MU, M-U!- grito como de costumbre el peke. Al mellizo le encantaba ver las expresiones raras y pucheros que hacia el lemuriano cuando se enojaba; por lo que le cambiaba el nombre. –Lo siento, he… que clase sigue?-. –Ni idea- contesto, haciéndose el enojado. Saga admiro embelesado a su compañero. –Creo que sigue la clase que nos toco ayer a estas horas- se metió Shina. –Guau, eso fue de mucha ayuda Shina- se burlo ayoros, que al fin se sentó. –¿mate?- musito el peli-azul, volteando hacia la peli-verde. Mu se puso a buscar en el horario y si, tocaba esa clase. Los otros dos voltearon hacia el, este solo asintió.

-Que bien- dijo muy feliz afro que también se había colado en la plática. –¿Por que dices eso?- pregunto Ayoros, apareciendo tres rayitas verticales azules, debajo de uno de sus ojos. –¿Que pasa ayoros?- pregunto Saga, un poco consternado por la actitud de su amigo. –Si,¿que tienes?- pregunto Shina. –¿como que "¿que tengo?", acaso no saben que los profesores mas malditos son los de mate- respondió con la voz quebrada, casi llorando como niña chiquita. –Vamos ayoros, el profe de mate no puede ser mas maldito que el ruco de historia, ese tipo con sus piñas aventuras, exposiciones, trabajos de mil hojas, exámenes semestrales y su extraña forma de calificar serán nuestro fin- se coló Mime, llorando al igual que su compañero. –Vamos piensen positivamente, por cada 10 maestros, 3 son maldito, 1 un es pervertido, 1 un es barco, 1 bueno, 1 no consiguió un empleo mejor, 1 es Piñero, 1 se cree buena onda y 1 supongo que el mas buena onda- todos rieron ante el comentario, mientras lo hacían contemplo en silencio a Mu, adoraba verlo sonreír. -Y como verán, las estadísticas dicen que solo falta el buena onda-, agrego, tranquilizando a sus compañeros. –Si tiene razón Saga, además ayer no vino el tipo, capaz y hoy también falta- dijo feliz afro; tranquilizando aun mas.

-No cuenten con eso- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, Saga abrió por completo los ojos. El conocía esa voz, esa voz le resultaba muy familiar. No se atrevió a verlo, el sólo saber que este podría ser su maestro lo había puesto de un pésimo humor, ignoro a todos sus amigos y giro al pizarrón. Poco después todos siguieron su ejemplo. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, siendo roto sólo por el sonido de los pasos del hombre. Al llegar a enfrente, saco un marcador negro del bolsillo de su saco y escribió en letras grandes.

Ing. Civil Shion Katsuragi

Matematicas I

Con una excelente caligrafía e impecable ortografía, digna de tan respetable personaje. Saga apretó con fuerza los dientes, como no había dicho su nombre, se veía forzado a mirar la pizarra para confirmar sus sospechas. Ahí estaba, recargado sobre el borde del escritorio, vestido con un traje negro que le quedaba envidiablemente bien, el cual hacia sobresaltar su pálida piel y sus cabellos de oro. Unos zapatos oscuros y unos lentes de la misma tonalidad, que escondían sus amatistas de todos. –¿Por que?- pregunto entre dientes, mirando con rabia al hombre.

_El 60 de las estadísticas son falsas y no se puede confiar en ellas. De cada 10 maestros, 3 son maldito, 1 un es pervertido, 1 un es barco, 1 bueno, 1 no consiguió un empleo de verdad, 1 tiene sus piña aventuras, 1 se cree buena onda y 1 es un maldito bastardo. Lo malo… yo era el único que pensaba eso. _

Apenas la clase término todos se levantaron de sus lugares a platicar. –¡¡Tienes razón saga!- dijo muy alegre Shina. –Si- apoyo un soñador afro, con estrellitas en los ojos. –Si, ese maestro es bien buena onda, verdad Mu?- agrego Ayoros, Mu asintió. Los ignoro por completo, no podía creerlo, no podía creer su mala suerte, tendría que soportar a ese maldito toda la preparatoria. Se sentía tan miserable. –¿Saga?- llamo Mu, sacándolo de su cavilaciones. –¿si Muy?- respondió frió. Algo poco común, pues saga nunca le habia hablado en ese tono al lemuriano. –Que no me llames Muy!- grito furico como de costumbre, haciendo reír a todos. Saga aprovecho e intento cambiar su estado de ánimo lo mas rápido posible y el tema. –¿Vamos a la cafetería, si no me equivoca ya es receso- sugirió, al levantarse de su lugar. –Si vamos!- apoyaron los demás felices.

_De nuevo se convirtió en una prioridad vencer a ese tipejo. Lo único bueno era que el vería como lo hacia… Aunque bajo estas condiciones, se volvió un poco insoportable y pesada la escuela. Seguí siendo el mismo, durante la clase no hablada más que para responder y durante el recesó me relajaba. Ese fue el ritmo que marque y que seguí hasta mi ultimo día de clases. Esta monotonía me comenzaba a tragarme lentamente, todo era demasiado tedioso, por lo que me vi forzado a unirme al grupo de teatro, tal vez… podría escapar si fingía que era algo mas…_

-Bueno mocosos, están aquí por que aman la actuación- decía el profesor de teatro, Manolo Muerte. Que caminaba sobre el escenario, mientras señalaba a todos los jóvenes con un guión doblado. –He… no profe, vera se acabaron las paraescolares y…- interrumpió un apuesto chico, de cabellera oscura y de unos 1.81, sentado en las gradas de atrás. –¡¡¡Cierra el hocicó shura!- grito, pareciendo un maniaco, aterrando a los de nuevo ingreso. –Ya cálmese Mascara de la Muerte, no querrá que lo metan de nuevo al bote- volvió a interrumpir, el hombre prefirió alejarse y gritar a unos de nuevo ingreso, que seguir peleando. El chico sonrió de forma socarrona al ver la victoria, a unas filas mas adelante un incrédulo peliazul lo observaba. –¿Tanto te gusto, que no me puedes quitarme los ojos de encima?- bromeo, saltando a su lado. –No… me pareció una total falta de respeto lo que hiciste- respondió en un tono frió, pero sincero.

-Que mocoso tan adorable, otro niñito bueno que pide a gritos que lo corrompan-, paso su brazo por el respaldo. –¿Me estas coqueteando?-, pregunto sacado de onda, volteando hacia el tipejo. –¿que crees?-. –Que eres más pendejo de lo que imagine-, respondió, volviendo su vista al frente. -¿No me digas que estas molestito por lo que fastidie MM?-, intento tomar su barbilla. Pero saga golpeo su mano con el dorso de su mano –¿por que no te vas a fastidiar al profe?. –hay no te pongas así te pongas así… si quieres puedes castigarme- dijo en un tono sexy, golpeando su pierna con la mano abierta. –Piérdete perra- dijo en tono frió. –je je je que lindo-, sonrió, acercándose mas a el. –¿Que es lo que no entiendes, el adjetivo "perra" o el comando "piérdete"- respondió, sin verle. –Vamos soy niño malo, castígame…- ronroneo en su oído, alargando la ultima palabra. –¿por que no vas y tratas de tirarte a MM?- murmuro, sin voltear a verlo. –No me gusta tu castigo… ¿por que quieres alejarme de ti?-dijo en voz chillona, -vamos soy fácil de complacer, te aseguro que cualquier castigo que me pongas me satisfará… a menos que quieras que yo lo haga-, lo tomo del cuello y lamió su oído. Gimió apenas audible, totalmente sonrojado. –¡¡¡pervertido!- grito un rubio de la 2º fila delantera, lanzando al compañero de enseguida contra el acosador. Este hecho llamo la atención de todos. Saga aprovecha y salto unas cuantas butacas hasta ocupar el lugar del lanzado. –Hola buda- saludo feliz, no esperaba ser salvado por nadie. –¡¡Hola saga!- se lanzo jovial a sus brazos, acurrucándose en ellos. Después de disfrutar el calor de su amigo y su dulce aroma, devolvió miradas feroces a todos los mirones, hasta al maestro. preciosura,

-¡¡¡Tu!- grito molesto shura, señalando a este, para después ocupar el lugar de shaka. El rubio se levanto, sacudió su pantalón y se sentó en el regazo de su amigo. Abrazando la cabeza de este contra su pecho. Impresionando a todos. –mió…- dijo en tono infantil pero amenazante. –¡¡¡no, mio!- grito en el mismo tono, tratando de quitar de encima al implacable buda.

Todos vieron el extraño espectáculo por un tiempo. Durante ese tiempo MM, observo que ninguno de sus alumnos les quitaba los ojos de encima ni pestañaban siquiera, y los tres eran de buen paréese. Además de que Saga, ya no se veía tan nervioso y estaba como si nada. Por lo que se le ocurrió un maléfico plan, emplearía un método poco ortodoxo pero siempre útil. El fan service. Para atraer más personas al moribundo club de teatro y sus vacías presentaciones.

Con su típica cara de maniático, grito –¡¡¡Ustedes!-. Llamando su atención. _Alguien me salvara_ pensó tontamente saga entre lagrimas. –¡¡Shura tu serás el villano, el rubio la pastorcita y el peli-azul el principal!- ordeno, señalándolos. –¿he?- preguntaron al unísono, dejando lo que hacían, para revisar el guión. -¡¡¡¡NO!- grito Saga al borde del colapso. El persona principal era de un ángel guardián que se enamoraba de su humana, la pastorcita, y un demonio se había enamorado de el, por lo que trataba constantemente de matar a la pastorcita. – mua ja ja ja ja- rió el maléfico MM, exagerando sus gestos y tapándose con una capa tipo drácula que había sacado del vestuario.

_Perfecto, además de soportar a shion tuve que aguantar también a esos pendejos, justamente perfecto. Mi único consuelo es que cuando se presento la obra, mu falto, que bueno… me abría dado mucha pena que el me viera. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro de que no lo haya hecho..._

-Hay k lindo te ves!- decía un feliz Ayoros, que grababa a un sonrojado Saga. –¡¡¡¿que haces!- exigió saber, después de esconderse detrás de afrodita. Que le estaba ayudando a arreglarse. -Hay vamos, toda la escuela te va a ver, ¿que importa si te grabo?-insistió, rodeando al pobre afro. –no es cierto, no toda- dijo, escapándose. –Oh, ya veo, no me digas que no quieres que te grabe solo por el- dijo muy sonriente el castaño. –¿Quien?- pregunto ingenuamente, ya que había tres personas que no quería que lo vieran. –Hazte el wuey-,lo perseguío alrededor de afro. Siguieron jugando por un rato, hasta que entro de golpe el maestro.

-¡¡¡5 minutos para la 1º…!- grito. Pero se desanimo un poco al ver al principal, despeinado y sin alas en el piso, con un chico encima, mientras otro los grababa. –¡¡¡El porno después de la función!- grito casi quedando afónico. –Discúlpenos profe- dijeron ayoros y saga incorporándose. –Retrase la función por favor- pidió muy coqueto afro, guiñándole el ojo. –…Esta bien, retrasare un poco la función- acepto un poco sonrojado y viéndose racional por primera vez. –¡Que hombre…!- dijo muy sonriente afro, cuando este salio. Ambos amigos se miraron perturbados, ¿enserio afro era hombre? o ¿era una chica disfrazado de chico, ¿o de plano este tipo iba puto de la libertad?(chiste local). Pero dejaron sus miedos de lado y se pusieron a trabajar.

Al terminar de arreglarlo, se veía muy hermoso. –aaah, has quedado perfecto- dijo entre lagrimas afrodita, abrazándose de ayoros. –Espejo!- exigió. Sabía de antemano que afrodita era muy dado a darles a todos sus conejillos de indias un toque muy "femenino" por así decirlo. –Toma- se lo extendió el castaño, que no había dejado de grabar. Finalmente se vio en este. Se sorprendió por lo bien que se veía. Su cabello se encontraba trenzado, que comenzaba desde la altura de los hombros hasta los muslos, era amarrado por un listón blanco en la parte baja. Aunque lo habían maquillado, no se veía mal y cumplía a la perfección su función, resaltar sus gestos. Era un tono natural y semejante a el de su piel, solo que era un poco más claro. Además su cuello también estaba pintado y había sido difuminado por como bajaba, por lo que no se veía ningún salto. Cerró uno de sus ojos y reviso que no tuviera una sombra brillante. Reviso la aurora. Era de limpia pipas dorados. Las alas eran pequeñas, de cartón blanco y papel mache, con plumas pegadas en forma vertical, dando la apariencia de ser alas verdaderas. Lo único que no le agradaba eran brillitos que le habían puesto.

-Vaya me veo bien- dijo asombrado, devolviendo el espejo a ayoros. –Pues claro, que acaso no confiabas en mi?- pregunto en broma, para después reírse. Los otros dos se quedaron callados, no creyeron conveniente contestar aquella pregunta. –¡¡Saga, tercera llamada!- dijo seiya, uno de los perfectos, que acababa de entrar, pero se quedo babeando al ver al chico. –¡¡si!- grito, corriendo hacia el escenario; la obra ya iba a comenzar.

_En ese momento mi mayor preocupación fue esa tonta cámara, pero lo que no sabía es que esa era 1º de muchas cosas que soportaría aquel día. Gracias a dios que no vino ese día. Pero estoy seguro de que de haber estado ahí, buda estaría bien muerto… nunca le a agradado y siempre se ha mostrado molesto cuando esta conmigo._

El auditorio estaba hasta el tope de chicas, raroides y conocidos; eso sin contra que algunos grupos de 1º estaban presentes. Y lo peor de todo era que la obra había tocado en el horario de mate, por lo que shion era un espectador mas. ¿_Dios por que me odias, ¿Que te he hecho?_ Se pregunto al ver a los que se encontraban entre el público, _dos de tres_ se dijo mentalmente al ver a kamus. Y ayoros seguía con cámara en mano. Pronto empezaría la obra y lo peor de todo era que la primera escena era de beso. –¿Estas nervioso muñequito?- pregunto MM, con el guión en mano, vestido todo de negro y una boina del mismo color. Saga lo hubiera golpeado de no ser por que era el director y eso si agregas el hecho de que estaba loco, pero eso no le quitaba lo furioso. –Es mucha gente y dudo recordar todos los diálogos- dijo, entre apenado y furioso. –Lo harás bien, además existe la improvisación-. –Si pero…dudo que sea correcto hacerlo en una pastorela-.

–¿Pastorela, ja…esta obra de pastorela no tiene nada, sólo dije que era una para que la directora saory nos la dejara presentarla… la obra, la escribió una alumna de 3º semestre, el año pasado y como no encontré ninguna pastorela, y este guión tiene angeles, demonios y algo relacionado con ovejas pues la puse; además es mas llamativo- dijo MM bien dejado de la pena y riéndose en voz alta. Todo el elenco tenía una gota de litro en la nuca. Espero_ que nadie se aproveche de esto_ suplico al seilo, pero ya era tarde, una psicopata pastorcita y un acosador demonio ya habían hecho sus planes.

(¿como se salvara saga de esos dos, ¿como se reconciliaron saga y mu, ¿Del amor se puede ir al odio y al revés, ¿pondré algo de KanonXsaga, ¿quedo muy incompletó esto, ¿quieren ver un resumen de la obra de teatro o quieren que la escriba?)


	3. Chapter 3

Be loved

Twelve

Doce sangrientas rozas en capullo, una por cada una de las veces que me hiciste amarte, 10 pálidas flores, casi tan bellas como tu reflejo, en tributo a las innumerables veces que arrancaste sinceras sonrisas. Deseó fervientemente que te acompañen en tu largo camino, te revelen su verdadera belleza hasta desmoronarse ante el paso de los gentiles suspiros del tiempo, en su efímero duelo, te brinden su delicado perfume en tu eterno esperar, te sirvan de ornamentó para deleitar a tus incondicionales invitados. Que sepas que no te olvidare aunque tú lo hagas…por todo el cariño que le regalaste a este natural.

Este es mi obsequio de despedida, para la persona que mas ame y amare. Al verlas me embarga una melancolía tan profunda, comparada solamente con la soledad que me engulle desde tu partida. Ninguna caricia por mas apasionado o bien intencionada que sea me toca, mi corazón se ha endurecido tanto que solo mi madre y padre pueden llegar a el. Ya no se si es una desgracia o una bendición. He perdido mi vulnerabilidad de antes o simplemente ya no me importa. Esta frío vació a invadido toda mi atención que quizás ya no me importa ocultarlo, solo quiero deshacerme de ese frió que me devora a cada instante, desde el alba hasta el amanecer. No importa de quien me rodee este sentimiento no desaparece, las palabras de aliento no pueden tranquilizarme solo el silencio al que no me atrevo a entregarme.

-Aquí estoy, en tu ultimo hogar- me digo tras cruzar el arco de la entrada, un milagro considerando mi excesiva estupidez, la descomunal capa de niebla que ronda a mi alrededor representaba un obstáculo no previsto y el despiadado Urano, que con su pena solo traería mas muerte detrás de si, que día tan siniestro había funesto… tal como mi animo. –Esperemos sea un Guilmain- sonrió de forma siniestra ante la imagen de un Malibu 98 color arena atrapado en el agresivo caudal de un arrollo fallecido, ver a una desesperada mujer de traje llorar por la prepotencia y el temor, abrazada de forma protectora a un chico peli-azul de edad similar a la mia; que es su vida y por ese mismo amor que los une ambos serán llevados por la corriente hasta morir ahogados o por los repetidos golpes contra las rocas que se encargaran de molerlos en pedazos.

Despierto del encantador sueño de muerte, que les dedicaba a quienes han regalaron a manos llenas todos los desprecios sufridos a lo largo de mi corta estadía en este mundo. Reconfortado bajo el suave golpeteo de las gotas contra mis indefensos hombros, la tela era tan delgada que las lágrimas recorren mi cuerpo sin preocupación y pegaban las prendas a esta delgada figura; las imperdonables ventiscas invernales se han aprovechado para congelarme hasta los huesos, resultaba sorprendentemente una sensación agradable. Finalmente mi cuerpo estaba a la par de mi torturada alma, el débil sonido de las suicidas gotas contra el concreto me recuerdan que no sé el camino a seguir para llegar a su lado. La duda agonizaría en cuestión de segundos, que importaba perderse, si mi alma ya lo estaba, con que le encuentre al final todo valdrá la pena, al estar a tu lado todo estará bien… siempre a sido así…

Admiraba embelezado desde la terraza a océano en su inmensidad, recargado con lenidad contra el barandal de de varilla. –¿ya te cansaste?- pregunto una conocida voz a sus espaldas. –¿Vienes a vomitar?- indago sin voltear. –si a mi también me revuelve el estomago, pero aun es muy temprano para eso- le sonrió de forma reconfortante para el, aunque no le viese, acomodándose de espaldas a su lado. –¿Por que vine?- se cuestiono perdido en las olas. –Por que no había otra opción- poso su mano cariñosamente sobre la cabeza del menor. –relájate, di estupideces y se un buen muñeco - ordeno con un reconfortante beso en la frente para jalarlo al interior.

Descansare mis adoloridos hombros, con el pretexto de proteger los delicados botones de la incensarte lluvia, bajo la protección de un moribundo abedul que persiste en seguir aquí. Con un oscuro interior carcomido por las flamas fantasmas de la palomilla, apreciable únicamente por un hoyo artificial. –¿Que hago aquí?- musito para alguien que no esta ahí presente, mas que en mis turbios pensamientos, ¿a que viene este absurdo ritual?. _La culpa_. Empiezo a sentirme culpable, ya han sido demasiadas las noches de interminable duelo que mi corazón te ha dedicado en vano, a pesar de eso una parte de mi no me ha logrado perdonar el no haberme entregado al dolor de este eterno adiós; al no haber derramado lagrima alguna en tu funeral y entierro.

-Que raro… tu nunca sonreír ante los Guilmain que se dignan a visitar a estos "naturales", ¿dime que te hace tan feliz?- pregunto entré dientes, fijando la mirada en tu rostro de neblina. Una sonrisa serena será tu única respuesta.

Espío con el rabo del ojo a los "estimados invitados", las docenas de entes gimientes y abrazándoos entre si para intentar soportar "el inmenso dolor". Debajo de sus manos, mas haya de la finta de las lágrimas de cocodrilo y sus magistrales interpretaciones resplandecen amplias sonrisas. Se dicen que, el valor de una persona se descubre el día de su funeral por la cantidad de gente que asistió. –Pero, una sala de hipocresía es lo mismo que nadie-. Me privare de tu presencia al regresar a mi sitio predispuesto, nuevas visitas han venido a llorarte y suplicarte que no desaparezcas, ardo en mi propia furia, tu no merecías "esto" eras un ser humano mas valioso que todos los presentes. –Cálmate- recibo una palabra cuerda al mí oído junto con una palmada en el hombro por parte de quien nunca las espere, la única criatura que sufre más que yo. –Es indignante- resoplo, sin cuidar mi tono ni esconder su verdadera intención, que los que siempre oyen y mienten, sepan que no son bien recibidos, que su atrevimiento no será perdonado.

Regresamos a ti, tal como yo, ella no derramo ninguna lagrima en la velada. Te contemplamos en silencio, intentando memorizar cada detalle de tú pacifico rostro para la posteridad. ¿Quién lo diría, lo único que no recibió rasguño fue tu rostro y por ello estoy agradecido con Dios. Toma mi mano ante un momento de debilidad, lo puedo sentir esta a punto de derramar una lagrima, ¿no es así?; entrelazo los dedos con ella para darnos fuerzas. Sus despiadados ataques comienzan a hacerle flaquear, escorias… ¿como se atreven a dudar del amor de una madre por su hijo, por no verle derramar lágrimas como ellos. Lo olvidaba únicamente con lágrimas pueden demostrar dolor y como son nunca son sinceras les es fácil dudar. Me acerco a tu oído –no les des lo que quieren- espero que reacciones. –Estoy cansada- me respondes, bajando mas tu rostro rozando mi hombro con el tuyo; -yo no soy una mentirosa- gimes inaudible dándole escape a la prueba mas clara de tu dolor, te atrapó entre mis brazos se que yo nunca podré calmarte como el solía hacerlo pero lo intento. –Soporta…- te suplico fortaleciendo el agarre, no intento limpiarlas es preferible que sigan su camino así te sentirás mejor, nosotros no somos mentirosos lo reconozco pero no deseo brindarles lo que buscan, no permitiré que vuelvan a deleitarse con mi sufrimiento.

Permanecemos por largo tiempo en esa posición, mas que nunca no quiero apartarme de tu lado, has hecho desaparecer el frió que me ha calado hasta los huesos mas regresara cuando nos separemos, no intento mantener el contacto de hacerlo te quitaría las fuerza que has recobrado, esa que te caracteriza; admiro tu valor. –Así te vez mejor- intento animarte, tu solo me responderás con una caricia de madre, es todo lo que necesitare. –Ahorita vuelvo- te digo alejándome de quienes quiero en una nueva oleada de mentirosos, entre ellos lo encontrare. Lo ignore e intentare fingir demencia, pero el me atrapa por sorpresa en un abrazo que amenaza con hacer estallar mis débiles pulmones, llenos de tu oloroso aliento a tabaco. Seguramente ha visto la escena que protagonice con mi madre, intentas hacer lo mismo así no quedara entredicha su paternidad, ¿no es así Ariel?. Tras una eternidad en la que pensé morir ahogado nos separamos, inútilmente intentaras descubrir mis sentimientos a través de mis ojos, ¿no deberías saberlos ya, pero lo único que hace es reflejarte en ellos. Que lastima me das, ignoras el repudio que tiene tu hijo hacia vuestra persona. ¿Lo puedes ver, no, no puedes simplemente ignoraras las miradas de desprecio que te regalo descaradamente. Me soltaras para buscar debilidad en otra persona, mi madre, esperas verla en un mar de lagrimas o quizás solo deseas ser consolado, no lo se ni me importa. Saldré de la funeraria y tras de mi una nueva oleada de chisme sobre mi debilidad serán creados. Me es intrigante el no encontrar ni una sola alma fuera como normalmente sucede, mejor para mí así no me topare con nadie.

Pronto regreso con los lentes oscuros de shiori estoy seguro que los necesitara, en especialmente ahora que mi padre ha decidido actuar como lo que es, su marido.

En mi camino lo encontraré a el, shion ha venido a verte, un triunfo inesperado a mi parecer. –Hola shion- le saludo con un abrazo alrededor de su cuello. No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte aquí. –Mi mas sentido pésame- susurras a mi oído abrazándome como lo harías con el, no te preocupes no te molestare estas en tu derecho…como todos. –Gracias por venir- es todo lo que te diré, quisiera imitar su voz pero únicamente lograría herirte más. Decido darlo por terminado. Nos separamos e inmediatamente sujetas mis brazos con desmedida fuerza para obligarme a cruzar nuestros mirar, fijas tus ojos sobre los míos como todos. La única diferencia es que tú no buscas mi sufrimiento, lo buscas a él. Me es posible distinguir la misma soledad que nos consume, la tristeza que llena tu corazón y la desilusión al darte cuenta de que no soy él, pero hay algo más en ellos, dolor, uno mucho mas grande que en los míos, agonizas por dentro. Me aprovecho de tu debilidad para bien, abrazándome de nuevo a ti, esperando el mismo resultado que en shiori. Pero eso no será así. Tu abrazo es mas fuertes, apasionado y si es posible decirlo desesperado, no me has tocado el corazón de ninguna forma no siento lastima ni te desprecio, solo hay frío. Después de todo este abrazo me crees él, siempre lo amaste en secreto; vuelves a mirarme con tanto amor tal como lo mirarías y te acercas a mis labios. –Nadie tiene la culpable- intento consolarte, el dolor vuelve a dominarte esta vez puedo ver la culpa que te enloquece. Te desvías en ultimo momento hacia mi hombro para Llorar sobre el, he dado en el clavo.

Ya nunca lo volvería a ver, después de tu entierro se mudó al otro lado del país a hacer casa para una renombrada compañía constructora; si no hubieras fallecido estoy seguro que te hubieras escapado con el –no lo dudo-. Pero siempre recordare las palabras que dijo después de depositar tu cuerpo en la cripta –"No me abandones, por favor…"- te suplico, tal y como lo hago yo ahora. Pero tu nuca regresaras, ¿no es verdad, solo me queda dejar que esta desesperación, la furia y el dolor que traer tu no-adiós me devoren en vida, desde adentro carcomiendo mi alma para que no escape este dolor, que no vuelva a escapar ningún sentimiento. Poso mi mano sobre la corteza que aparenta estar aun llena de vida, mientras su interior permanece muerto. _Por favor rosa mística, pudre este corazón que fue llamado puro en su momento_. -Así podré soportar esta vida que tú no pudiste - se alejo a paso corto del árbol contemplando al que dejaba atrás, un modelo a seguir, seguiría en su andar sin mayor problema la lluvia había vuelto a ser una llovizna ligera. –Así nadie podrá verme sufrir de nuevo, no merecen ver mis lagrimas… nadie lo merece-

-¡abuelita, ¡abuelita!- el pequeño kanon jala las faldas de su abuela paterna. La mujer de avanzada edad no tiene ni el más mínimo interés de mirarle, solo se limita a menear el atole para sus nietos. –¡¡abuelita, ¡¡abuelita!- cansado de no conseguir su atención, lanzo al aire la pregunta que le tenia- ¡¡¿que quiere decir hijo del pecado!- levanto la voz y jalo con ambas manos la falda, esperando así llamar la atención. Recibió un mudo insulto, eso le dio a entender con el movimiento de sus arrugados y resecos labios, soltó una mirada de desden y repulsión pura, seguida de un fuerte golpe de la ardiente cuchara de metal contra su manecita. Un chillido agudo de dolor se escucho por la antigua casa, lagrimas de furia se desbordaron por el rojo rostro seguidas por mas gritos desesperados. Cubrió su quemadura por instinto, con la vista fija en la mujer, como si esperara una repuesta. Sólo hubo una sonrisa de malicia, antes de que la mujer pusiera su mascara de beata, tomara la olla con un trapo húmedo y fuera a ofrecérsela a "sus nietos", como solía llamar a la descendencia de los hermanos del su padre y al primogénito de este.

-¡¡kanon, ¿que te paso!- grito su madre al llegar a su lado retorciéndose en el piso ante el dolor de la quemadura, trato de tranquilizarle con un tardío abrazo protector. –shiori...- llamo la anciana, regalándole la misma mirada y sonrisa que segundos mostrara. –Deberías cuidar mas a "**tu hijo**", quien sabe que podría pasarle si "**te descuidas**"- regreso a su mascara, antes de darle la espalda a ambos. Y encontrar al padre del niño, con el otro gemelo de la mano. –"kanito" se quemo la manita al jugar con la estufa- mintió tornando su voz dulce y suave, ver a su hijo mayor a los ojos, para seguir su camino con un caminar encorvado y pasos recortados.

Le arrebato de forma disimulada de entre los brazos de su madre y lo tuvo entre ellos por unos momentos, lo suficiente para tranquilizarlo por completo, su papa le protegería. Se puso al nivel del mayor, le bajo a su lado y palmeo con una mano sus cabezas. -¿no quieren ir a jugar con sus primitos?- pregunto en tono amable y dulce. Ambos niños perdieron la mirada, su hermano no contesto y el solo negó. El hombre pareció desesperar por unos segundos, pero se calmo y los llevo a empujones hacia los demás niños. Estos miraron a su madre con tristeza, para salir corriendo hacia el patio. Sabían que cuando volvieran a verla, estaría con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Al volver su padre adentro y dejarlos ahí desprotegidos, a su merced, permitiéndoles clavar aquellas crueles miradas sobre de ellos. Fueron hacia su hermano mayor pidiendo participar en el juego, para distraerse. –claro… juguemos al gato y el ratón, ustedes son los ratones- en tono muy alegre, antes de volar la pelota hacia el primo mas lejano al otro lado del circulo de niños. Saga corrió a quitársela, kanon veía con renuencia el infinito juego donde ellos tenían que perder. No se movió de su lugar, mientras su hermano corría por todo el patio tratando de arrabatar la pelota. Finalmente tuvo su oportunidad, cuando no le tomaron en cuenta tras varios lanzamientos hacia su hermano mayor, Sean. En uno de ellos sólo tuvo que saltar y tomar el balón sin mayor esfuerzo. Los adultos que disfrutaban riendo de los gemelos y observaban el juego, cambiaron la cara al instante. –¡Ahora sales tu!- dijo a su hermano mayor con la misma falsa dulzura y alegría que ellos. –bueno…- sonrió el niño mayor, antes de empujar al gemelo y caminar al centro del circulo. El empujón no importo, tomo su lugar y lanzo la pelota hacia un primo que estaba a un lado. Por suerte Sean no alcanzo balón, pero el circulo se cerro enfrente de el y lo excluyó del juego. Las risas de unos niños fueron suficientes para hacerle entender lo que sucedía.

Los miro con enojo,–¡¡quiero jugar!-exigió exasperado, corriendo hacia los dos niños que el cerraban el paso y los empujarlos con toda su fuerza por ignórale. –¡¡quiero jugar!- exigió de nuevo. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que un tío le jalara con brusquedad del abrazo. Para llevarlo a un rincón y ordenarle mirar la esquina. Le ignoro regresando la vista a donde estaban los demás. Su medio hermano había tomado su lugar. El juego se reinició con las mismas posiciones en que empezó. Unos minutos después regreso su padre con su mama con los ojos hinchados, el tío le fue con el chisme sobre su reprobable conducta a su padre. Este le ordeno sentarse y mirar el rincón.

No pudo volver la vista hasta que los niños se cansaron y todos los miembros de la familia Guilmain regresaron a la casa a comer algo. Los niños se quedaron solos con su madre, saga sólo se limito a sentarse sobre la silla de madera que ocupase su papa. Kanon aun quería saber que significaba las palabras que los adultos decían, por que sabia que debía ser algo malo. Camino hacia ella. –mami… ¿que quiere decir "hijos del pecado"?- puso su mano sobre la de su mama y la miro a los ojos. Una mirada de sorpresa fue seguida de otra de aguda tristeza, tras una de desesperación y finalmente romper en un llanto silencioso. Nunca volviera a preguntar, sabia que era algo malo y con los años aprendería el significado.

-ya no volverán aquellos días, no volveré a convertirme en su diversión; ni a ser humillado- se prometió con la mirada baja, ante la triste mirada de una sobria y consumida estatua de una tierna niña regordeta que pareciera tener 2 años. Las gotas quedan atrapadas sobre las ficticias cuencas y se deslizaban sobre las tiernas mejillas que aparentaba la roca; parecía unirse a su silencioso llanto. Retiraría su mirada para ver las derruidas tumbas de piedra y las viejas cruces de madera hinchada que le rodeaban, apenas podían distinguirlas de la alta hierba seca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se había desviado de su camino en su recordar; regreso por donde venia sobre el camino de pasto aplastado a unos de los senderos de tierra dejando de nuevo a la pequeña de piedra en su eterno esperar.

El golpeo de las gotas de lluvia en contra de sus hombros les resultaba agradable junto a la fría ventisca que inclinaba 30 grados la llovizna hacia el suroeste. Amaba la lluvia, -que bueno que decidí venir en un día lluvioso- se dijo alegre para si, dando paso a la contradicción, de esa forma las posibilidades de encontrarse con alguien que no quería ver se reducían a menos de la mitad. Y resultaban mucho más remotas al recordaba que el mausoleo de los Guilmain se edifico al otro lado de la ciudad en el cementerio "San Jose". Estaba ahí, parado en ningún lugar en uno de los interminables senderos en el interior de "La cruz" le parecía casi un insulto; su padre había mandado hacer un mausoleo para su madre hacia unos años y ahora su hermano yacía ahí, perdiendo el lugar que el correspondía por derecho, como hijo y miembro de la familia. Le aterraba la idea de que se perdiera su cuerpo, que su amado hermano fuera tragado por el olvido y el abandono del que había sido victima desde que tenia memoria; mas que nunca deseo tener riqueza… –lo volvieron a hacer- musito herido, tapando sus ojos por breves instantes de malestar.

Cenaban como pocas veces en la enorme mesa de caoba del comedor, a razón de la desagradable visita de su medio hermano.-y dime Sean, ¿para cuando nace el niño?- pregunto el padre para comenzar una conversación en la silenciosa y pesado ambiente en la mesa, antes de comer un bocado mas de pollo almendrado. – El doctor dijo que por los primeros de febrero, papa- contestaba con esa grave y fingida voz de buena persona que tanto le desesperaba, mirándolo a los ojos.-¿y que nombre le piensan poner?- indago shiori para ser un participe mas de la moribunda y poco interesante charla, con una voz de dulzura extrema e hipocresía que usaba sólo con la familia de su esposo. Se volvió hacia el hombre –pues Marcela y yo hemos hablado y decidimos que se llamaría como mi abuelo- le sonrió a Ariel como si esperara su aprobación. Kanon y la rubia en ese momento le daban un trago a su refresco de cola, al oír su petición les fue imposible no escupir de regreso, ella reviso la reacción del padre, esperando que respondiera bien. Mientras el lo hacia en su hermano, este estaba con la cabeza baja, dispersando la tensión jugando con su comida, moviéndola por todo el plato.

Finalmente esos segundos de incomoda tensión terminaron explotando, para crear un enorme problema. -Me parece bien, Saga es un nombre para alguien fuerte-. La reacción fue instantánea por parte de su gemelo.- ¡no,no puedes ponerle así, yo tengo el mismo nombre de pila que el abuelo- respondió, levantándose con violencia de la mesa golpeando esta con las palmas de las manos para inclinarse rumbo al invitado.

-Saga…- llamo el hombre, esperando que retornara a su lugar y la compostura. -¡¡ yo soy Guilmain Saga, yo soy Guilmain Saga!- repitió histérico poniendo su mano abierta sobre su pecho, señalando que ese nombre le pertenecía y que era el. -¡¡¡¡ ya hay un Saga Guilmain en la familia!-.

-¡¡no tiene nada de malo que le pongan el mismo nombre al niño!- subió también la voz, golpeando la mesa con las manos cerradas antes de levantarse.- ¡¡debería sentirte honrado!-.-¡¡¿sentirme honrado, entonces por k no le ponen tu nombre!- respondió poniéndose al tu por tu con el, señalándolo. No aceptaría tal falta de respeto en su casa, movido por el enojo tomo su vaso y lo arrojo con toda su fuerza contra su hijo. Por suerte este le pasó por un lado de la cabeza, estrellándose contra la pared volviéndose añicos, dejando una manchada de güisqui y la pestilencia del licor en ella. Cayó sobre la silla de la impresión, se encontraba aterrado, con ambas mano inspeccionó desesperado su cara al entender que de haberle dado tendría el rostro ensangrentado y la nariz rota. El miedo y un profundo rencor contra a su padre por tantos años de burlas se reflejó en sus zafiros. –¡¡ tu no eres nadie para hablarme así, me oyes!- le recordó su lugar, para sentar y ordenarle a todos que siguieran con la cena. Algo que no pudieron hacer muy bien, todos estaban asustados.

-Saga, no tiene nada de malo que le pongamos así- intervino Sean, como si eso le fuera a reconfortar, teniendo el efecto contrario.-¡¡¡llámalo como quieras, eso no me importa, pero no mi nombre!- se levanto de golpe de la mesa, tirando la silla al hacerlo y salir corriendo del lugar. –¡¡regresa aquí!- exigió el padre, levantándose para seguirlo y yo le imite. No pudo alcanzarte gracias a su pésimo equillo causado por el alcohol que circulaba por sus arterias, con sus torpes pasos que amenazaban con hacerle caer. me fue fácil plantarme enfrente de el e impedirle el paso. -¡¡¿por k te paras enfrente de mi, ¿por que te paras enfrente de mi!- me reclamó una y otra vez, caminando con dificultad hacia un costado que cubriría de nuevo. Lo suficiente hasta poder oír el fuerte portazo de la puerta principal. –¡¡Que te quites!-, me riño incontables veces, no respondería en ningún momento solamente me limitaría a mirarle en silenciosa suplica para que te dejara. Finalmente se harto de mi insistencia -¡¡quítate!- ordenó de nuevo levantando su mano en amenaza. –No, cálmate por…-esta vez cumpliste, impactando el torso de su mano con toda su fuerza contra mi mejilla izquierda casi tirándome al piso, logre impedirlo al sostenerme de la pared contra la que choque. –¡¡Saga!- te llama tontamente, como si siguiera aquí. Después de llamarte una y otras vez, su afectado cerebro entiende que no esta aquí esperando a ser golpeado. Presintio lo que intentara al verle caminar hacia el pasillo, me levanto lo más rápido posible, empujado por el miedo; corro hacia el, ignorando la advertencia de mi madre. Le arrebato intrépidamente las llaves del auto y me hecho a correr frenéticamente por la calle.

Para mi suerte no puedes alcanzarme, chocas y tropiezas una tras y otra vez; dándome una amplia ventaja. Le daríamos siete vueltas alrededor de la manzana, durantes las cuales seria llamado "hijo de puta" y me ordenarías regresar con las llaves. Dos más que las que planeadas.

El niño nació hace dos semanas, cinco días después de tu muerte y como Sean lo quiso se le puso el nombre de mi _abuelo_. Ariel ya no pasa mas tiempo en casa, prefiere ir a visitar a su nieto al hospital al salir del trabajo antes que ir a casa con su familia; detesto su maldita doble moral. Nunca ha sido tan atento con nosotros como lo es con Sean, me pregunto por que será así. Aun así no lo conozco y no quiero hacerlo. Se que no tiene la culpa, el no tiene la culpa de nada, "los padres son unos y los hijos son otros" pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir despreció y rencor hacia el. Últimamente me he preguntado si le haré lo mismo que su padre me hizo, espero que no. No seria justo que pagara por ello, el no tiene la culpa; de hacerlo seria igual que ellos. Yo nunca caeré lo suficientemente bajo para ser como ellos, vaya que tomar venganza de un inocente; el no me ha hecho nada y yo no se lo haré. –Es mejor así- me animo en medio de esta confusión. Es mejor así, ahora podrás descansar por toda la eternidad alejado de quienes te hicieron sufrir tanto en esta vida, ellos ya nunca volverán a hacerte daño ni a herirte nunca mas.

Llego a donde los Ángeles guardan, ya los esperaba, dedo andar en el camino correcto. Arcángeles tumbados dolorosamente sobre lápidas, querubines con la mirada al suelo y la cabeza sutilmente ladeada, cruces custodiadas por los mismos... todas las esculturas del mismo género crecían en número ante mis ojos y daban paso finalmente a donde me dirigía, a los mausoleos entre los cuales dormitas. Doy con ángeles que resguardaban con receló la ultima morada de las personas de dinero, en todas sus variaciones, siempre presentes en las derruidas tumbas.

-Je je je- rió por lo bajo. _Al entender su soledad se han visto forzados a pagar por la compañía de insulsas imitaciones de aladas… _piensó, y continuo con la risa -¿a qué se debe esta absurda fijación?...- preguntó a la nada en voz muda. Jamás lo comprendí, en realidad esas cosas le desagradaban, debía admitir que era figuras exquisitas, poseedoras de una belleza inigualable y una estética bien manejada; que en pocas cosas podían mostrarse. Mas aun así siempre le habían desagradado, recordaba con vergüenza que de niño les temía como debería hacerlo con los demonios. Decidió pasar de largo, -Ángeles…je…- rió al recordar que a su querido hermano le habían dado un papel como una de esas cosas. –Que absurda comparación-

Esa noche se habían quedado solos en casa, gracias a su madre no tendrían que visitar a los de la "alta", en esa ocasión la mujer decidió no llevarlos, al saber perfectamente lo que a sus pequeños les esperaba ahí. Bajo el yugo de la frivolidad ni siquiera a ella misma, ¿como podría protegerlos a ellos, pero tenía un deber que cumpliría aunque la vergüenza estaba asegurada por su esposo y su ridícula adición. Ya no estaban en la tierna edad del segundo lustro, ya habían cumplido los 11 rozando los 12.

Aun así kanon no había perdido la incredulidad e inocencia que caracteriza a los pequeños; en realidad se había vuelto aun más infantil conforme pasaba los años, encerrándose en un mundo de tontos sueños. Donde la vida era un cuento de hadas, lleno de amor y con un gran bien por llegar. Dependía de ello, después de tantos años el maltrato de parte de quienes deberían protegerlo comenzaban a hacer rezagos en su débil corazón.

Por lo contrario Saga había sacrificado su niñez por respeto y orgullo que le obligaban a tragar en cada encuentro. Fuese o no la razón tenia una mente precoz en todos los sentidos. Era maduro, inteligente, responsable, misterioso, serio, sereno y un poco pervertido. Nunca le vio ni el menor sentido; ¿de que le servia, seguramente se arrepentiría de su nefasta decisión, ¿quien lo sabría, solo el tiempo podrá responder. Por su parte el prefería disfrutar la inocencia que le permitía tener el momento, ya después no podría ser.

Pero en aquella ocasión necesitó su invaluable experiencia. Ya tenía novia y pensaba besarla. Ya había practicado en el espejo y visto películas, mas no sabia si lo hacia bien. Por lo que decidio preguntárselo. –Saga… ¿Cómo sabes si besas bien?- . –¿Para que quieres saberlo?- interrogo, desviando la vista de la caja mágica. –nomás, simple curiosidad- mintió, evitándole. –¿simple curiosidad?...- repitió incrédulo, reveló una sonrisa mórbida. Se acercó a el gateando, deslizándose suavemente sobre el sillón con movimientos bien marcados y una agilidad casi felina.

-Eres tan delicado- le murmuro antes de tomar sus hombros con delicadeza y girarlo hacia si. Lamió con dulzura la comisura de sus delgados labios, obligándolos a separase y mostrar sus blancos dientes.-¡¡¿que…!- tomo la oportunidad que le brindaba la duda, para deslizarse al interior de aquélla boca que le pedía a gritos ser devorada. Se encontró grata la resistencia por parte del menor, auque le resultaba fácil dominarlo le gustaba su rebeldía. Cerró los ojos, necesitaba sentirlo en su totalidad. Un beso robado con el imperceptible sabor de la canela, el agrio saber de la sufrible tortura, la voracidad de ser el primero y el encanto de lo prohibido. Dejo que se fuera de su control, que su cuerpo hablara por el, permitiéndose deslizar sus manos por debajo de su playera por el camino que marcaban las vértebras, al tiempo que lo recostaba con suavidad. La lujuria oculta debajo de las miradas inocentes salía por cada poro de su piel.

Se dejaron llevar enardecidos con el calor de sus cuerpos a quema ropa, las heladas caricias del sudor sobre sus ardientes cuerpos, el arrullo de los ahogados gemidos, les hervía la sangre la exquisita fragancia de su sudor, las involuntarias envestidas y roces contra su despierta hombría, excitados ante la posibilidad de verse descubiertos. Rodearía el cuello de su victimario, profundizando el impetuoso beso. El maldito aire falto y sus hambrientos labios se dieron un descansó. Se encontró aun sometido ante las fraternales caricias del mayor. Jugaba tímidamente con los mechones que se habían pegado a su cuello, atrampándoles mientras le recorría como su justo dueño, enredándolos entre sus delgados dedos. Sentía con vergüenza el calor de sus mejillas, que se teñían de carmín al tomar conciencia de lo cercano de sus cuerpos y la indebida posición en que se hallaban uno sobre el otro.

-besas… bien- le revelo entre jadeos aun excitado, tomando su tierno rostro entre sus manos mientras acariciaba paternalmente con los pulgares sus majillas. -Ya quiero poseerte- le declaro en un susurro contra sus labios antes de rozarlos, atrayendo su cadera contra la suya con una mano y con la otra inmovilizar sus muñecas arriba de la cabeza.

-... -Le hubiera gustado responder su voz le había abandonado ante la impresión, esa lejana mirada inundada de libido, esa voz tan fría y cruel podía ser de el. –Hagamos un trato me dejas tocarte y yo te hago todas las tareas- propuso en un ronroneo al oído, para saboreándolo con impaciencia y morderlo con delicadeza inusitada. Mordió su lengua para ahogar el gemido que le alentaría, a pesar de que le había encantado.

-¿No te gusta?-consulto con mordacidad. -¿Que tal todas las tareas, trabajos semestrales y dulces que me pidas?- separándose de el sin quitarle la vista de sus aterrados ojos. -muy tentador, pero creo k lo rechazare – dijo hecho un manojo de nervios, sin saber como reaccionaria el otro. –Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad…podría hacerte mió y no darte nada- recordó acomodándose ente sus piernas, atrapando su manzana entre sus dientes. -¿desde ahora hasta cunado?- aterrado indago, sintiendo los dientes fijos en su cuello al hablar. –Hasta que no quiera tocarte más- afirmo al pasar su legua por la yugular sin dejar de tener la vista fija sobre esos labios color cereza que le invitaban. –Bien… esperemos que sea pronto- logro bromear antes de ser atrapado de nuevo.

Eras el demonio mismo, con una apariencia dulce que engallaba a todos. Pero caí ante el encanto de tus caricias aun antes de que me convirtieras en tu adorada ramera, yo ya te amaba por eso nunca te reclame. -una puta cara, ¿eso habré sido para ti?- me pregunto esperando una repuesta del cielo. -Hasta salir de la secundaría- diría con orgullo en un suspiro, después de las vacaciones de verano perdiste el interés en mi, no se por quien me hayas cambiado pero…

-Me hubiera gustado que me tomaras una vez mas- reconozco estrechándolas dolorosamente contra mi pecho, engañándome con la idea de que has venido para despedirte de tu incondicional amante, finalmente me permitiré sentir todo que me negué, te susurrare todas aquellas dolorosas palabras de adiós que desee gritar en publico mas esa voz nunca me lo permitió y que sólo mi atrevido cuerpo pudo decir en nuestra soledad y co-dependencia. Calidas gotas bañan mi rostro, nunca las deje salir y nunca mas lo haré, pero tu único recuerdo me reduce a esta debilidad, este yo que tanto desprecio, mi débil-yo. El destino no me permitió pronunciar nunca esta…

–_Dijo el pez al león… quien pudiera ser una bestia feroz…-_

Debía ser una ilusión, aquella tranquila melodía de cuna, su madre la invento y dedico durante cada noche de su larga infancia, era interpretada a capela por una voz desconocida. Era la misma, mas carecía de su encanto por un el uso de un distinto compás, mas veloz y su acortamiento de ciertas palabras o alargar silabas erróneas.

-Y _el león discrepo… es mas divertido ser un bufeador…en el mundo animal… hay sus controversias como es natural… pero fueron de pie… para repartirse el arca de Noé…_-

A completo la canción, regresándole esa magia para la que nació, la calidez y dulzura con la que fue creada, derramando mas lagrimas de melancolía, su voz por breves segundos le recordó al fallecido, el solía cantársela todo el tiempo. Detuvo su caminar al encuentro del interpreté, los mechones escarlata se pegaban a su cuerpo mientras otros volaban a su diestra dándole por minúsculos segundos la hermosa ilusión de un ser inhumano, ya no quería nada que ver con la humanidad, le miraba estupefacto con una imperceptible chispa de ilusión y una profunda alegría revelada por la luz que reflejaron sus ojos. Sonrió tímidamente, su mirada carmín contrastaba deliciosamente con la pálida piel, se estremeció ante el cruzar de sus miradas ocasionando se aferrara con mayor fuerzas a las flores.

–Saga…- llamo. Las rosas cayeron descuidadamente de su pecho a la húmeda tierra, su esplendor desaparecido al perder sus pétalos y con ellos su forma, bañados en lodo y pisoteadas por el desconocido. Le Atrapo en un fuerte y suave abrazo, uno que no le dejaría escapar. Su calor era reconfortante, no había sentido nada parecido desde el abandonó de su reflejó, lagrimas de agudo dolor escaparon una vez mas confundiéndose con la fría lluvia invernal. Las había liberado para responde el gentil gesto, pegando su cuerpo contra suyo y dedicarse por completo a su agudo dolor, no podría esconderlo más. No era digno de un Guilmain abrir su corazón a un desconocido, pero el no era uno…


End file.
